Neon Lights
by demimoneyjack
Summary: Dani was the outcast of McKinley High. Invisible when the jocks wanted her to be, and they're object of torment when they wanted one. Santana was the head cheerleader and Dani's biggest tormentor. Until one day when everything changed. Trigger Warning! Sexual Content! RATED M! I do not own Glee or any of the songs used! In honor of Demi Lovato: My Hero.
1. Chapter 1

It took everything in her to walk into her new school. She walked down the hallway, getting bumped into, like she was invisble.

That was until she saw three pairs of shoes right infront of her, she looked up to see what seemed like cheerleaders. The taller one was a gorgeous hispanic with piercing eyes, with her long black hair in a ponytail. She had a brunette and a blonde next to her.

"Well well well, look at the brand new _trash._" she said coldly.

The hispanic looked Dani up and down, from her old black and white chucks to her ripped jeans and simple black shirt under her slightly oversized black sweater.

She walked up to Dani and grabbed her face so that they're eyes met.

"Look at me when I'm degrading you, _trash." _she spit and she let go of her face and slapped her.

Dani's eyes started to water and she laughed.

"Come on Santana thats enough" the blonde said.

She pushed Dani to the floor and walked away laughing.

Dani crawled to the lockers where she pulled herself up and walked to her next class, it took everything in her to keep her tears in. She just couldnt cry, not anymore.

When you've been through your parents' emotional an physical abuse, foster homes, and foster parents' abuse you've learned just how terrible the world can be. From 5 years old Dani had been in 10 different foster homes and over 5 families. She'd been raped, beaten to a pulp, and wrecked emotionally. She was used to the bullying, she was used to the cruelty, but maybe she had hoped it would change here.

Dani was smart and talented but she had absolutely no idea. She was blind to her potential, and the people in her life were responsible for that. She wasn't a bad person, she did her best in school but never enough to get noticed. Eventually Dani took up depressants and overdosed on two occasions, luckily her foster parents realized they're drugs were missing and found Dani and took her to the hospital both times. After the depressants came the self harm. When a person is so depressed that they hurt themselves it is clear that self loathing is extremely present. Her trust in people was non existing, her future was unclear, and her life couldn't be worse. On the day of her 17th birthday that changed, she finally had something to look forward to, freedom. She wasn't sure what that meant, but she knew it meant that she wouldn't get thrown around in the system anymore.

She would get to grauate high school and work and go to college. That little spark of hope was soon completely gone on her first day at McKinley High.

With no one to give her support or tell her it would be ok, she walked into her class.

She lifted her head voluntarily for the first time that day just to meet the eyes of her new tormentor. Fear, regret, and sadness ran across her face, she contemplated running until she found the nearest bridge.

"You must be Dani, I'm Mr. Shue." said the teacher as he smiled at her.

He had been the first person to smile at her in a very long time. He pointed her to a seat at the front. After he gave the class their assignments he walked over to where Dani was seated and set a pack of mechanical pencils and 3 notebooks on her desk.

"To get you started." he smiled.

She looked up at him and in barely audible words, she thanked him.

"You're welcome he said, laying his hand on top of hers."

That was the first time that someone touched Dani without hurting her. And she felt so much just from that simple touch. And Mr. Shue meant a lot more than _you're welcome _with it. It meant he understood.

* * *

I have a lot planned for this story, I will continue if I get enough feedback. Made it short so that I could see if you really want more! Review! Review! Review! I have the next 3 LONG chapters done so review and I'll post quickly!


	2. Chapter 2

**_The feelings got lost in my lungs, they're burning I'd rather be numb and there's no one else to blame_**

**_So scared I take off and I run I'm flying too close to the sun and I burst into flames _**

**_You make me glow but I cover up wont let it show so I'm putting my defenses up cause I don't wanna fall in love_**

**_If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack. _**

She stood in front of the mirror, her knuckles white from gripping the counter. Santana tried so hard to hold back the tears. She cursed herself for being so weak, she hated everything about herself. On the outside she was beautiful, smart, talented, and was dating a hot jock. On the inside she was ugly, evil, and cursed to like girls. No one knew that about her, she'd just recently admitted it to herself. But when you have Santana's parents being gay is not an option. Not when your parents think their Catholic daughter is perfect. They treat her more like a trophy than a daughter, though. She can hear her mother talking about how beautiful she is and how she gets straight As, and her father talking about how talented she is with cheer leading and soccer. Oh and of course her amazing boyfriend, Puck, the quarterback. She's the daughter every parent wishes they had. Full ride scholarship to Harvard just like mommy and daddy, the little spoiled princess has never had a sad day in her life.

The tears start running and she wipes them away forcefully. And that's when she remembers, she remembers the face of the _beautiful _girl she slapped this morning. As soon as she laid eyes on the girl the feelings she hid surfaced, only to have them quickly shut down by her self loathing. Her anger took over and the miserable girl in her took over. She remembered tears running down the girls face when she was on the floor, and she still managed to kick her. With that she turned around and kicked the bathroom stall, falling to the floor and crying like she hadn't in a while. She cursed herself, her head pounding, and her heart accelerating.

She was fighting herself, an internal battle that would eventually undo her.

In the eyes of her parents, of her friends, and even in her mindset what she felt was wrong. She needed to get rid of all the impurities.

Santana Lopez had a plan, a plan she convinced herself would solve all her problems and keep her on the right path.

With that she splashed water on her face and added more eyeliner.

She walked down the hall with her usual vanity and arrogance. She held her head high, her swagger more sexual than usual, and a determination that was feared.

She saw her. She was getting books at her locker, her heart started beating fast which only made her angrier.

She walked up to Dani and slammed her locker shut and slapped the books right out of her hands. "You gonna pick that up, _trash_?" she hissed.

As Dani bent down to pick up her books she forced her to the floor with a hard push.

"That's where you belong, don't you forget that."

"I see you're welcoming our new student." said Puck laughing as he pulled Santana in for a kiss.

Santana tried so hard to like it, tried so hard to get turned on by it. There was nothing, absolutely nothing. How could he be touching her so sweetly and be kissing her so nicely yet all she can think about is how it would feel to kiss the girl she just hurt.

She walked away from Pucks grip. Her heart in her throat, she sped right by Quinn and Rachel who saw Santana's teary eyes.

"San whats wro-?" Rachel said as Santana walked by her without even making eye contact

"What did you do to her?" Quinn questioned Puck.

"Nothing! We were making out then she left." he said defensively.

Quinn looked down at Dani.

Quinn was not only beautiful, she was smart. She knew her best friend too well. She knew what she was going through, but she was smart enough than to face Santana.

"I'll meet you at practice, Rachel." she said, giving her and Puck a hint to leave her alone with Dani.

She bent down and Dani twitched.

"I'm not going to hurt you." she said sweetly as she helped Dani pick up her books.

She stretched her hand out and pulled Dani up.

"I'm Quinn, you're Dani right?" she smiled.

Dani simply nodded never making eye contact.

"Don't worry, Santana will get tired of messing with you." she promised.

Dani nodded again and walked away.

Quinn knew she had to do something about Santana. Her temper was getting out of control and the self loathing was getting taken out on innocent people. So Quinn decided she would try to talk to Santana.

"We need to talk." Quinn said as she stood in front of Santana in the locker room.

"Sure, about what?" she asked a bit irritated, Santana knew Quinn and she knew the tone she had and it meant nothing good.

"_Dani_" she said simply

Santana's eyes grew wide and as always her heart beat fast so her anger wasn't so far behind.

"What about the _trash_?" she asked inflamed.

"You need to stop doing that, why do you hate her so much. What did she do to you? You're acting like a 7th grade boy who likes a girl and torments her because of it." Quinn hadn't realized what she said until she felt Santana's hand swipe across her face so hard she saw stars.

"What the fuck Santana?!" she asked clutching the cheek she had slapped.

"Say anything like that again and I'll make sure you're treated worse than the _trash_! Understood?!" she screamed as she gripped Quinn's uniform and pinned her to the locker.

"You need help Santana, I have no idea what it is you're going through but you're being a real bitch and it has to stop. I'm your friend you can tell me anything, you can trust me! Stop hiding!"

Quinn's eyes started watering and the sincerity and care in her eyes made Santana want to tell her everything. She couldn't tell her, Quinn would make fun of her and she'd tell everyone. All Santana could do was punch the locker next to her friend and storm off kicking everything in her path.

"Santana, please!" Quinn yelled after her.

"Fuck you Quinn!, and if you ever say anything about the _trash_ again... Quinn you know whats good for you. Keep out of my fucking way!" she screamed.

Her heart was beating fast, her name echoed in her ears, her face slid through her mind, and her soul was at ease; all when she thought about Dani. The rage, arrogance , self loathing, and ignorance however always took over. Santana was fighting the hardest battle. The battle against yourself; Mind vs. Heart, Need vs. Principles, Right vs. Wrong. How do you win a war against yourself?

* * *

Disclaimer: Heart Attack is sole property of Demi Lovato. I own absolutely nothing but the story. I DO NOT OWN GLEE.

Sorry about any grammatical errors. I don't have Word, so no spell or grammar check. And I wrote these chapter after a 13 hour shift so forgive me. Oh! and its my second attempt at fan fiction so please please please bear with me! So keep reviewing and I'll be posting daily!


	3. Chapter 3

She hadn't eaten in 3 days, she detested the thought of having to go into the cafeteria. She couldn't go much longer without anything in her stomach though, so she walked through the doors and into the line to pick up a tray.

Santana hadn't picked on Dani for almost 2 weeks now. So as soon as Quinn saw her walked through the door she feared Santana would react. To her surprise Santana was too busy filing her nails to even notice the girl walk in.

Quinn looked up to see Dani walking towards them. Fear ran through her, how could she walk right by Santana? The poor girl never looked up so she had no idea what she was getting herself into. Luckily Santana was too distracted to notice who was about to walk by.

_**CRASH**_

Santana had known she was coming, and before Dani had time to react she lunged her foot infront of her. She tripped and her food went flying, and with that Puck and 2 other football players came around and poured 3 huge slushies on her head.

Santana laughed wickedly,followed by the roar of the cafeteria. There was Dani on the floor, helpless and ready to cry. Quinn got up and helped the slushie covered girl on her feet, and was ready to walk out with her.

"Quinnie, you go and this friendship is over." Santana said sternly

Quinn looked back at Santana and then to Dani.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered. Then turned around and sat back down.

'Good girl" laughed Santana

Dani managed to walk out of the cafeteria without crying. As soon as she made it to the restroom her tears began to roll down her face. Her chest tightened, her stromach clenched, and for a second she felt her head implode. She looked at herself in the mirror, red slush covered her blonde hair and her only sweater. She turned on the water, and slowly began to wash the stuff out of her hair.

She wasn't thinking, she was trying to stay as numb as she could. There was no way she would think about Santana or Quinn or Puck. The tears rolled down her eyes, they wouldn't stop. She felt nothing, not pain nor anger nor fear. She just stood there, she stood there and she hated herself more than ever.

"Was that really necessary Santana?" Quinn asked as they changed in the locker room.

"Was what necessary?" she responded knowing very well what Quinn was refeing to.

"Dani! Santana, Dani! Did you really have to do that?" she yelled.

Santana was centimeters from Quinns face.

"Confront me one more time about what I do to that piece of shit!" she commanded.

"Santana, please, what's gotten into you?" Quinn cried

Santana knew she wasn't being fair to her best friend. She loved and trusted Quinn, just not with this. She couldn't trust anyone.

"Santana you have to stop, you have to let someone in before its too late." she pleaded

With that Santana grabbed the nearest chair and threw it just a couple of feet from Quinn's head.

"That's it Santana! Either you find it in your cold fucking heart to admit that you like Dani, and as more than just a friend, or you're gonna be this fucking miserable all your life!"

"What the fuck are you saying-"

"Don't fucking interrupt me! I've been your best friend since before we were even conceived! I know You Santana! I know you better than anyone! I saw the way you looked at her before you slapped her! I see the way you look at her in class! I know how you hide what you feel because you're afraid! Grow some balls Santana, why are you so afraid to be you!?"

It took everything in Santana to push Quinn to the floor, making sure she hit her head on the bench before it hit the ground.

"You think you know me Quinn? You fucking don't! You don't know what I'm capable of. So I'll tell you once again, if I ever hear you say anything to anyone about that fucking little piece of shit. _I'll kill you,Quinn Fabray._"

Santana got up and let go of the grip she didn't know she had on the blonde girl's neck.

She walked away, past the doors and into the field where she completely ignored her team and walked straight to the bleachers where she hid and finally cried. She cried because Quinn knew. She cried because she was pushing the girl she liked away. She cried because she hated who she was and how she felt. She hugged her knees and her teeth dug into her lower thigh. It was getting so hard, so overwhelming. She felt her head throb and her heart beat faster than ever. This was tearing her apart.

Quinn sat there on the floor, crying for her best friend. She couldn't imagine what Santana was going through right now. She knew how strict her parents were and she knew that they had great expectations. But if Santana was acting like this there must be a lot more to it than what she already knew.

She needed to talk to Dani.

**The Next Day**

"Here." Quinn said as she gave Dani a bright blue bag.

"What's this?" Dani replied looking up at Quinn for the very first time.

"A present... go ahead open it" she smiled

Quinn realized why Santana liked this girl. Dani had the most beautiful brown eyes, and the nicest lips she had ever seen. Her chin was beautiful, it gave her a touch of uniqueness. And her dirty blonde hair and the cut went well with her somewhat round face. Dani was gorgeous.

Dani opened the bag and pulled out a fleece The Northface hoodie. It was soft to the touch and looked extremely warm. She ran her hands over it and hugged it.

"Is it really for me?" she asked

"My parents bought this for me for the winter, but I already have one, and since your sweater got ruined yesterday... its the least I could do."

"It wasn't your fault" Dani replied.

"I know but please take it."

"Thank you so much, Quinn!" Dani smiled

"You're very welcome Dani. And may I suggest you smile more, your smile is beautiful."

Santana was rounding the corner when she spotted Quinn talking to Dani. Her heart started beating fast as soon as she laid eyes on the shorter girl. She peaked around the corner just in time to see Dani smile for the first time since she had seen her. She was smiling at Quinn, jealousy ran through her veins and mixed with the anger that was building up. She saw as Quinn kissed Dani's forehead and walk away in her direction.

"It must fucking suck to be able to see and not touch." teased Quinn

"Fuck you Quinn." she steamed.

Quinn was right though, it would be so much easier to walk up to Dani and hug her and hold her and get to know her. But Santana had chosen the hard way in life and torture herself because of what others may think or do.

Dani smiled down at her new sweater. She had never had something so nice in her life. She couldn't help but think about how nice Quinn had treated her. She knew she just felt bad for her but it felt nice for someone to finally show her affection the way Quinn had just a few minutes earlier. With a tiny smile on her face she walked into her first class, completely forgetting that Santana would be sitting right there as soon as she walked in.

That morning was the first time Dani got to inspect Santana. She realized that she had big dark brown eyes that made her heart beat faster. She noticed how full and thick her lips were, and wondered what it would be like to kiss them. She outlined the shape of her face with her eyes and followed her beautiful hair down to her back. Santana had a body to die for, she realized that the first day she saw her. Dani hadn't realized she was lusting over the taller girl until she saw piercing dark eyes looking back at her. Dani quickly averted her eyes and looked up to the board.

Santana could feel Dani's eyes on her; on her face, on her body, on her soul. She enjoyed the attention she gave her. She had never felt so flustered in her life. If what Dani's eyes were showing was what Santana thought it was, then that meant Dani might find her attractive.

For those moments Santana wondered if maybe she could give herself a chance, a chance to be who she was. Her insecurities, however, let her anger take over her heart and the hate and pain returned to torment her.

**_I can't sleep tonight, wide awake and so confused_  
_Everything's in line, but I am bruised_  
_I need a voice to echo, I need a light to take me home_  
_I kinda need a hero, is it you?_  
_I never see the forest for the trees, I could really use your melody_  
_Baby I'm a little blind, I think it's time for you to find me_**

* * *

Nightingale is solely Demi Lovato's. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! except the story.

I have 3 more chapters done. So review review review and I'll be posting very very often!

Thank you so much for the love so far! It means a lot! Even with my grammatical errors

I really wish I was better with words but I'm trying my very hardest I hope the future chapters are as detailed as I imagine them to be.

Just bear with me wonderful people!


	4. Chapter 4

This story will be **EXTREMEL**Y angsty for MOST of the chapters, but I promise to make the end disgustingly mushy and sweet! :)

Dedicated to EbOnY998, I wasn't going to update tonight but you deserve it.

* * *

The bathroom was the only place Dani felt secure, no one really came in there during lunch. As she sat on the toilet, disappointed and anguished she tried her hardest not to cry. She didn't want to cry because of Santana, or because of her foster parents, or because of how much her life... sucked. When its so quiet it's hard not to hear yourself having internal battles. Usually with all the noise and everyone around you, you don't take the time to listen to yourself think. Dani sat perfectly still, and she listened to her heart beat.

Her meditation was interrupted when the girls bathroom door was kicked open and two familiar pairs of shoes and voices filled the small bathroom. Dani kept frozen hoping they wouldn't realize someone was there. Her heart accelerated and she was screaming internally. She was so stressed she could barely pay attention to what the girls were saying.

She lifter her feet onto the toilet bowl only to have it slip and hit the floor with a thump.

"Shit" she cursed under her breath

"Who the fuck is in there?!" yelled Santana.

When there was no answer she walked to the stall and peaked through the crack. Dani's eyes filled with fear of having been found out. Santana's breath hitched when she realized who was in the stall. She couldn't help but think how cute Dani looked scared. Soon her warm heart turned stone cold and she hatched a plan to humiliate the poor girl once more.

"Well well well, what do we have here she said from behind the door. Our piece of trash is too scared to come eat in the cafeteria. It's actually good for you though, you've got to lose some weight." she hissed.

Dani covered her mouth so they wouldn't realize she was crying. Tears ran down her eyes at full speed, and they wouldn't stop. She'd struggled with losing weight and for someone to call her out on it broke her heart in ways she couldn't describe. Santana had a way to make her feel so worthless and helpless.

"I have a present for you little shit." Santana said.

Santana took the trash can and told Rachel to get the bins from the other two stalls and dump them in. She then took a water bottle and emptied it 6 times into the trash. And with that she and Rachel tipped it from the top of the stall so it would land on Dani. Used tampons, dirty paper towels, and toilet paper soaked in water landed on a crying Dani.

Santana peaked through the side of the stall and saw how miserable Dani was and started laughing immediately. She kicked the door in, grabbed her by back of her sweater, and walked her out to the hall just as lunch was ending.

A crowd gathered around her and they laughed at the trash covered blonde in the middle of the hall.

Quinn saw the group and walked towards it to see a crying Dani and a laughing Santana in the middle of it.

"That's enough Santana!" she yelled as she grabbed Dani's hand and started walking away.

"Who do you think you are?" Santana screamed as she grabbed a hold of her wrist and glared at her.

"Santana Lopez let me go or so help me God I..."

"What are you gonna do Quinn?" she instigated.

"What am I gonna do," she replied as she let go of Dani to better face Santana.

"Nothing...I'll do nothing Santana cause you're doing to yourself much worse than I ever could. " she smirked.

Santana steamed, she knew what Quinn meant. She knew she referred to never being able to admit she was lesbian, being able to admit she was falling for the sweet young girl she so desperately had to torment.

Quinn lead Dani to Mr. Shue's classroom where she helped clean her up.

"You don't have to do all this for me." Dani finally spoke.

"I do." she replied.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I know why Santana is treating you like this and I can't do anything about it.. yet"

"Please tell me why she's doing this." she replied tears rolling down her eyes.

"I can't Dani, its not my place." she said as she gripped Dani's face and kissed her forehead.

"If I did something wrong, please tell her I'm sorry"

"You've done nothing to her"

"Why- is it that- everyone that treats me like shit does it for- no given reason-" Dani whimpered

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked worriedly

All Dani could do was bury her head in Quinn's chest as she cried harder than she ever had. Quinn couldn't understand why she was so upset.

"Sweetie its just Santana, it'll stop there's no need to get so overwhelmed."

Dani lifter her tear soaked eyes "It's not just Santana, Quinn its everyone in my fucking life"

With that Dani ran out the door right past Mr. Shue who was just coming in.

"What was that all about" he asked Quinn worriedly.

"I have no idea, Mr. Shue."

The bell rang and Quinn got up and started walking to her next class.

On the other side of the school Santana sat on the floor of the locker room. She had been sitting still for so long she had been left in the dark. She was beating herself up, as always after she had hurt Dani. She couldn't bring herself to understand what came over her when she would humiliate the poor girl. One second she was admiring herl, admiring her beautiful brown eyes or her full pink lips. The next her mind had come up with the perfect plan to make the blonde miserable. She was getting exhausted, fighting herself about Dani was becoming a daily thing and each day took a toll on her happiness. The Latina knew that if she let the shorter girl in as a friend, in no time she'd have her undressed and under her. And for the first time since she met the younger girl, she fantasized about her.

She imagined what lied beneath her lose fitting jeans and too big sweater. Dani was far from fat, Santana knew that and she had regretted saying that to her. She imagined how soft her skin was, how amazing it would be to feel the goosebumps all over her curvy body, how it would feel to kiss her sweet lips, and touch the breasts that Santana realized oh so soon were to die for. Dani was gorgeous, Santana had fallen in love with her eyes and the shape of her face especially her chin dimple. It made her 100 times more beautiful when she had smiled at Quinn.

Santana started touching herself to the thought of the shorter blonde girl. As her fingers made their way to her aching center she imagined Dani helping part her legs to give her release. She lifted her skirt and her fingers soon came across the heat of her core. She moved her panties to the side and she glided her fingers down her clit. She was soaked, and with a couple of flicks to her button, Santana was at the edge. She closed her eyes and pictured the shorter girl going down on her. She imagined her eyes lusting over how wet she was for her. And with three more rubs Santana reached her high and slowly she started to pant Dani's name. Just by that beautiful name rolling off her tongue, her entire body stiffened and her senses heightened as the strongest orgasm she had ever had washed over her. She hadn't even needed to penetrate herself, the simple thought of her crush and the rubbing of her clit were enough for her. When the orgasm had past she whispered the beautiful name again and Santana started to cry. After what seemed an eternity the bell rung which meant she had missed her class. Santana got up, washed her hands and walked out to the busy halls of McKinley High.

"Hey babe, why weren't you in class?" asked Puck as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"I was in the locker room, I felt sick" she replied taking his hands off her body.

"Are you okay now?' he insisted and smashed his lips onto her,

Santana kissed him back and again she tried so hard to like it, to feel something, anything. But she knew nothing could compare to what it would be to kiss the soft lips of the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. She pulled away and ran from him.

"Santana what the hell" he yelled as he grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go Puck!" she said not knowing if she meant literally or emotionally as well. Tears running down her eyes she ran from him.

Dani had run off into the auditorium, she didn't know how she ended up there but now she was sitting on the stage looking out to the seats. There was a lot about Dani that people didn't know, and for once in her life she decided to do something that no one knew she did.

She sang.

_**Skies are crying, I am watching**_  
_**Catching tear drops in my hands**_  
_**Only silence as it's ending**_  
_**Like we never had a chance**_  
_**Do you have to make me feel like**_  
_**There's nothing left of me?**_

_**You can take everything I have**_  
_**You can break everything I am**_  
_**Like I'm made of glass**_  
_**Like I'm made of paper**_  
_**Go on and try to tear me down**_  
_**I will be rising from the ground**_  
_**Like a skyscraper**_  
_**Like a skyscraper**_

_**As the smoke clears, I awaken**_  
_**And untangle you from me**_  
_**Would it make you feel better**_  
_**To watch me while I bleed?**_  
_**All my windows still are broken**_  
_**But I'm standing on my feet**_

_**You can take everything I have**_  
_**You can break everything I am**_  
_**Like I'm made of glass**_  
_**Like I'm made of paper**_  
_**Go on and try to tear me down**_  
_**I will be rising from the ground**_  
_**Like a skyscraper**_  
_**Like a skyscraper**_  
_**Go run, run, run**_  
_**I'm gonna stay right here,**_  
_**Watch you disappear**_  
_**Yeah, oh**_  
_**Go run, run, run**_  
_**Yeah, it's a long way down**_  
_**But I am closer to the clouds up here**_

_**You can take everything I have**_  
_**You can break everything I am**_  
_**Like I'm made of glass**_  
_**Like I'm made of paper**_  
_**Oh Oh**_  
_**Go on and try to tear me down**_  
_**I will be rising from the ground**_  
_**Like a skyscraper**_  
_**Like a skyscraper**_

_**Like a skyscraper**_  
_**Like a skyscraper**_

Then Dani cried, knowing that there was no way she was that strong.

Santana had run to the only place she knew no one would be, the auditorium. That's when she saw her. She waited to see what she was doing in there alone, after she had heard her sing she wished she would have never stayed, because NOW at this moment if never before Santana knew she was falling in love with Dani.

* * *

Skyscraper belongs solely to Miss Demi Lovato. I DO NOT OWN GLEE! I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY!

Like I said, I really don't mind updating the story everyday, I do have a lot of chapters already written and the entire story planned out. So the more reviews I get the more I feel like you guys like it and the faster I edit and post! So please review! Any grammar and spelling errors are mine, and I apologize for that!


	5. Chapter 5

I got a review wondering how Dani could ever forgive Santana, well soon you will all find out. And I'll be giving you a preview in this chapter. Thank you all for such beautiful reviews, they helped me write 3 more chapters!

**I will say it once more, there will be a lot of angst and tension, but I will make up for it with the mushiest ending ever!**

**p.s. From this post on I will dedicate a Demi Lovato song to each Chapter. You can choose to listen to the song as you read. **

**Ch. 5 - Lightweight from Unbroken**

* * *

_**The slightest words you said**_  
_**Have all gone to my head**_  
_**I hear angels sing in your voice**_  
_**When you pull me close**_  
_**Feelings I've never known**_  
_**They mean everything**_  
_**And leave me no choice**_

_**Light on my heart, light on my feet**_  
_**Light in your eyes I can't even speak**_  
_**Do you even know how you make me weak**_

_**I'm a lightweight**_  
_**Better be careful what you say**_  
_**With every word I'm blown away**_  
_**You're in control of my heart**_  
_**I'm a lightweight**_  
_**Easy to fall, easy to break**_  
_**With every move my whole world shakes**_  
_**Keep me from falling apart.**_

Santana laid in bed, Dani hadn't left her mind since she had seen her in the auditorium. She closed her eyes and she swore she could hear the blonde's voice right next to her. Santana had never heard something as beautiful as Dani's voice, she sung herself but nothing remotely close to the younger girl's angelic voice. With the thought of Dani, Santana fell into the most peaceful of sleep.

The next morning Santana woke up refreshed and surprisingly happy. It was Monday, but today she had class with Dani so that made it her favorite day of the week. She decided to wear her tightest jeans, a red silk shirt cropped too much in the front and her Red Bottom heels. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled knowing Dani would most likely drool over her. With that, she grabbed her bag and headed downstairs.

"Santana! We're having dinner with your grandparents this weekend." yelled her mom.

Santana rolled her eyes as she finished coming down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen where her mom and dad sat eating breakfast.

"When?" she asked

"On Saturday, oh and mija, I told your grandmother that you were _available _so she invited a couple from church with their son. Isn't that exciting?!" her mother squeled.

"Mom we're not in the Middle East where you pick out my suitor, grandma can't tell me who I can and cannot date." she replied.

"Actually Santana, your grandmother wants you to think about getting married. He comes from a good Catholic home, he's studying medicine, and he comes from a wealthy family; give him a chance Santana you're already 18." she insisted

"What?! Are you fucking kidding me?" she yelled.

"Language!" her father interrupted.

"You'll think about it Santana, or your grandmother will write you off the will." her mother replied.

"Oh my God, let her, actually let me call her and tell her to do it and let me tell her I'm not going to dinner either." she said as she pulled out her phone.

"You will do no such thing or you can forget about the new car, and you'll be grounded till you graduate which means no prom." her father spoke again.

Santana stood there dumbfounded, then without a word turned around and left slamming the door behind her. The peaceful night she had quickly turned into a real life nightmare after the talk with her parents.

Who did they think they were, who did her grandmother think she was to force her to do something like that. To even suggest she think about marrying someone she didn't even know. And how could her parents go along with it, and blackmail her too.

At school Santana walked straight to Mr. Shue's class. She was early, 20 minutes early to be exact.

"Goodmorning, Mr, Shue." she said as she walked in.

"Goodmorning Ms. Lopez, can I do something for you?" he had a worried look on his face. Santana was the last person he imagined would be there to talk to him.

"Can I sit in here till class starts, I need somewhere to think." she replied

"Of course, make yourself at home." he smiled.

She sat down, took out her notebook and started to draw. After 10 minutes she looked at her sketchpad and realized what she had drawn, better yet WHOM. She looked up at Mr. Shue to see him writing in his planner. She got up and sat in the front, right next to the seat where Dani usually sat.

"Mr. Shue have you ever had to pretend to be someone you're not to please others?"

He looked up at Santana surprised she had spoken to him, especially with such a delicate conversation. He closed the planner and thought about her question.

"My parents wanted me to take over my father's company, I didn't want to I already had something I wanted to do. Teach." he smiled

"How did your parents take it?" she asked

"They were disappointed, my father wouldn't speak to me but in the end I was their son and even though I don't make what I would in my father's business, I'm happy. If I would have stayed with my family's business I'd be making money and my parent's happy, but I wouldn't love what I was doing. Sometimes you have to worry more about what or _who_ makes YOU happy. Your family may not agree but its your life not theirs."

He knew. Santana was overwhelmed, she picked up her bag and ran out the door just in time to bump into Dani. Her eyes were filled with tears and her head was throbbing so hard that she didn't even notice it was Dani she had bumped into.

The blonde girl walked into the class and sat down.

"Goodmorning Dani." smiled her teacher

"Goodmorning Mr. Shue" she replied.

The bell rung and soon the class was filled with chatter and shuffeling. After everyone was settled Mr. Shue began the lesson. Dani realized that Santana hadn't come back, and judging from the tears in her eyes something bad must have happened. Her heart started beating fast hoping Santana was ok. She laughed at herself, she couldn't understand why she cared about someone who was so evil to her. Wasn't everyone like that to her though? And compared to everyone else Santana's punishments weren't that bad. Dani could see the hurt in Santana's eyes, and she also saw something else. Something she had seen early teenage years, she wasn't sure about it until the day that Santana had caught her admiring the Latina's body. She would have never imagined Santana struggling with her sexuality.

Her thought process was interrupted by the classroom door opening and Santana walking in.

"Front." Mr. Shue said.

"I'm not siting next to it." Santana replied coldly.

"Principal's office, now." he said.

"It's fine Mr. Shue. " Dani spoke up." I'll sit in the back."

"No." he commanded.

"Honestly I don't think Santana can afford to lose anymore class time. Although I doubt she has anymore brain cells to absorb anything anyway." Dani smirked walking past Santana.

With that, Dani was on the floor. The only reason Santana had stayed quiet and put was to do exactly that. As the shorter girl was rounding the desk, Santana kept eye contact only so that Dani wouldn't see when she brought her foot out to trip her.

Dani stood up, and brushed herself off, "You're primitive." she spit.

"And you're still a piece of shit." Santana spit back.

"Enough! Both of you! Before I send you to the office." Mr. Shue interrupted.

Santana was beyond steamed. Dani had finally lifted her head to her. She had finally fought back. It infuriated her, and sickly it turned her on. It was a side of the blonde that Santana never thought she'd see.

Santana was the first out the door when the bell rung. Dani was still in shock from her argument with her. She sat at her desk till everyone left.

"Everything ok Dani." Mr. Shue asked.

"Yeah." She said getting up and making her way to the door.

"Dani, wait we need to talk." he said after her.

Mr. Shue had dealt with his share of students in his career, but nothing compared to what had gone down in his classroom today. Here was Santana the toughest girl he had ever met, she was a devil girl. Then there was Dani, the new girl who was probably the quietest and shiest girl he had ever had. He knew Santana had been bullying the shorter girl, and after his talk with Santana earlier he understood why. He was taken by surprise, as was everyone when Dani had finally spoken up against her tormentor. He knew there was so much more to Dani now, he realized that she probably knew about Santana too.

"If she bothers you again let me know ok." he said sweetly

"Will do." she said as she walked away.

Dani had no idea what had gotten into her, she knew she'd suffer for what she had done to the Latina. She didn't know where it came to fight back. Her whole life she had sat there, or laid there and gotten everything that was thrown at her. She lived without ever questioning shit or even thinking she ever had the right to do anything for herself. Santana in a way helped her, for once her tormentor was vulnerable and the Latina's weakness was her. Dani walked out of the classroom and to the only person she trusted in the world, Quinn.

"Dani! Oh my god! I heard what you did to Santana!" Quinn said as she ran to hug her friend. She grabbed her face. "Dani how could you be so stupid, Santana could have killed you!" she said worriedly.

"Quinn relax, I know whats going on with Santana."

Quinn's eyes darted to meet Dani's. She thought there was no way the younger girl knew already.

"And what is that exactly" she questioned.

"She's struggling." Dani stated simply.

"How did you figure it out." Quinn said puzzled.

"I'm lesbian, Quinn."

Quinn put her hand over her mouth covering her laugh.

"Oh my god, no way!" she smiled. "If Santana only accepted yourself, you guys could be the cutest couple at McKinley."

Quinn caught what she had said and looked at the shorter girl.

"She doesn't deserve you, not after what she's done to you. Dani, do you like her?"

"I think she's beautiful, but you're right I don't think I could ever forgive her for what she's done to me. I could never forgive anyone."

Quinn looked at her worriedly but knew by the look in her eyes that she wasn't ready to talk about it.

She looked up to see Santana turning the corner at the opposite side of the hallway. She waited until she was sure Santana was close enough when she leaned in and captured Dani's lips in the sweetest kiss she could possibly imagine. Dani was stiff at first but as soon as the other girl's lips started moving she eased up and returned the kiss. After enjoying the kiss for a couple of seconds Quinn looked up to see Santana looking straight at them. She closed her eyes again, deepened the kiss and finally pulled away.

"Wow." they said at the same time.

* * *

**LIGHTWEIGHT BELONGS TO THE FLAWLESS DEMI LOVATO! I DO NOT OWN GLEE! I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY!**

**P.S. THE KISS WAS A GIFT TO MY WONDERFUL READERS! KEEP REVIEWING! **

**LOVE YOU LOTS XOXOXOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry I can't really write Dani and Quinn together as something more than friends. I'm strictly Dantana lol!

Ch. 6- Without the Love from DEMI

* * *

_**You pull my strings, and push my soul**_  
_**You fool my heart with every note**_  
_**You drop the beat, and kiss my face**_  
_**You make me move, then cut the base**_  
_**And you work so hard to get me, just to let me go**_  
_**Yeah you put me in the spotlight, just to steal the show**_  
_**And you try to take me home like you're DiMaggio, oh**_  
_**It's such a joke**_

Anger and jealousy are a lethal combination, and bottled up in a teenage girl with issues accepting herself is a recipe for disaster.

Watching her former best friend kiss the girl she was falling for tore her into pieces. Luckily the fury she had bottled up in class was ready to come out. It worked to her advantage, everyone would imagine she was going to kick Dani's ass because of the incident..

The next thing Dani felt after such a sweet kiss was a hand around her neck pushing her against a locker.

"What the fuck!?" Dani yelled.

"Not so quiet anymore huh, faggot." Santana hissed.

"Rich coming from you, Santana." Dani spit back.

With that Santana pinned her head against the locker locking the shorter girl's neck with her arm.

"Don't say my name you piece of shit."

"Why Santana? Scared of what it does to you?" Dani bit.

The Latina blushed. Feeling her vulnerability she punched Dani's stomach sending her to the ground.

"That all you got, big shot?" Dani laughed trying to get up, only to get pushed back hard on the ground.

"Thats enough Santana!" Quinn interfered.

"Don't get me started on you, bitch!" she yelled back.

Dani pushed Santana against the locker locking her body between her arms.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Dani smirked. "Is it what I do to you? How I confuse you?" Dani said leaning in. "By the way I love how red looks on you." she winked.

Dani had gone from a quiet and submissive to the most sensual and flirtatious girl Santana had ever seen.

"Get away from me you piece of shit fucking lesbian." the Latina yelled, her breath hitching from being tuned on.

Santana pushed Dani to the floor and hit her square in the face. Blood started gushing out of her lip. Touching her lip and seeing the blood Dani looked up to the girl responsible.

"Yeah Santana I'm lesbian, and so are you. Only difference is that I'm not afraid to show it. You're such a coward!" Dani said , tears running down her eyes.

Santana stood there soaking in what Dani had said only to slap her again and push her against the ground again making the younger girl's head hit the floor.

"Dani!" yelled Quinn, as she made her way to aid the other blonde.

Before she could get to her, Santana managed to slap her.

"You're a backstabbing bitch!" the Latina yelled at her.

"And you're so fucking weak! Dani's right! Santana this doesn't mean you win, it means you're less of a person than I could have imagined. You're so fucking stupid." she screamed walking away.

Santana tried to stop her.

"Don't touch me! Go to hell, I need to help Dani." Quinn cried.

**Mr. Shue's Classroom**

"Quit twitching I'm trying to clean the blood" Quinn said.

"It hurts." Dani replied.

"I know, I'm sorry, I should have intervened earlier."

Dani grabbed Quinn's hands and looked her in the eyes.

"No, that was my fight, I had to do that." Dani said. "Plus I asked for it, I instigated Santana. I'd be mad too if the person I hated the most tried to make it seem like I was into them."

"Dani, Santana _**IS**_ into you." Quinn said seriously.

"Great way of showing it huh?" Dani laughed incredulously, not believing Santana could really be into her.

"She can't accept herself." Quinn replied as she finished cleaning the now bruising lip.

"Society does that to you in more ways than one."

"Is that what they did to you?"

"Let's just say that coming out was the easiest thing I've ever had to do" Dani laughed nervously.

"Being thrown around in the system, foster home to foster home. That's how society fucks you over. Making you feel like you're not good enough for anyone. Never believing the bruises or tears,and laughing off the rape and abuse. Its day by day telling you you're worth less than everyone else because your parents were fucking meth heads who thought you were the worst thing that ever happened to them. " she panted.

Quinn had no idea what to say. She stood in front of Dani, holding a bloody tissue her mouth wide open.

" You don't have to feel bad for me. The worst part is ending, I'll be 18 soon my life will finally be mine."

Quinn threw the tissue on the floor and stepped towards Dani cupping her face in her hands.

" You have got to be the most amazing girl I've ever met in my life."

With that she captured the younger girl's lips in hers, immediately Dani's lips parted and Quinn's tongue found its way into her mouth. The kiss was sweet and slow. And when Quinn finally pulled away Dani looked straight into her eyes, looking for something she knew she wouldn't find.

"I can tell that was more platonic than anything else." Dani said disappointed.

Quinn looked down at the floor shy and smiling. "Was it that bad?"

"No, no it was perfect. Just that _Santana_ has touched me more." she laughed.

"I love you." Quinn smiled.

"I love you!" Dani said.

Quinn wrapped her arms around Dani.

"Thank you Quinn, I've never had a friend before."

"Best friend Dani, Sister better yet. Forever." she replied. "I'm here for you, little one." she smiled tucking blonde hair behind Dani's ear.

"You're only a year older." Dani teased.

"Dani, I want you to tell me about how you're living right now." Quinn's tone turned serious now.

"Quinn, really its not that bad. I've had much worse trust me. My birthday is coming up that's all that matters."

"And if you'd ever need anything you'd tell me?" Quinn questioned.

"No doubt"

Dani knew better than to tell Quinn the truth. The truth about what awaited her before she turned 18. If she was honest she was scared to death. However, she put on the best smile she could to put her friend at ease.

***SPECIAL PREVIEW OF CH. 7***

**The auditorium.**

After her confrontation with Dani, Santana ran to the only place she found peaceful. As soon as she walked in Dani invaded her mind. She could almost hear the beautiful voice she had encountered there. She smiled, she couldn't imagine what she would do to have Dani sing to her. She pulled herself on the stage and sat down on the edge.

The fight from earlier, the fight with her parents, and the reminder of just how cruel the world could be sent tears running down her eyes faster than a river. She had no idea where they came from, but they wouldn't stop. Her heart hurt, her head pounded, her body ached. She couldn't think over how much it hurt to cry. Emotionally she was being tormented. She wailed biting her hand, trying to give herself some kind of physical pain. She was past being overwhelmed, she couldn't take it, her heart had given in. She was devastated, she was weakened, she was finally becoming herself.

* * *

Without the Love belongs to the gorgeous DEMI LOVATO. I DO NOT OWN GLEE! I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY!

Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I will be posting chapter 7 tonight as well!

Love you lots! XOXOXO


	7. Chapter 7

This was probably my favorite chapter to write. If its confusing, its meant to be.

Ch.7- Fire Starter from DEMI

* * *

After her confrontation with Dani, Santana ran to the only place she found peaceful. As soon as she walked in Dani invaded her mind. She could almost hear the beautiful voice she had encountered there. She smiled, she couldn't imagine what she would do to have Dani sing to her. She pulled herself on the stage and sat down on the edge.

The fight from earlier, the fight with her parents, and the reminder of just how cruel the world could be sent tears running down her eyes faster than a river. She had no idea where they came from, but they wouldn't stop. Her heart hurt, her head pounded, her body ached. She couldn't think over how much it hurt to cry. Emotionally she was being tormented. She wailed biting her hand, trying to give herself some kind of physical pain. She was past being overwhelmed, she couldn't take it, her heart had given in. She was devastated, she was weakened, she breaking.

She felt arms wrap around her, she turned around to see Quinn.

"Get away from me! Get the fuck away from me Quinn!"

"Santana please, I'm your friend. I can't see you suffer!"

Dani had decided to go to the only place she could think. She opened the door carefully and when she rounded the corner she heard someone crying. Luckily it was dark and she was far from the stage. She peaked around to see Santana breaking down on the other side. Her heart broke, she couldn't really imagine what it was that was going through her mind right now. She saw Santana at her weakest, wasted in tears. She wanted to go up to her, she was already making her way down the auditorium when she saw Quinn come in. Immediately she hid, but making sure she could still see and hear what was going on.

"You can't see me suffer?" Santana cried "You kissed Dani! Quinn you kissed the girl you clearly know I'm falling for."

"Great way of showing it Santana!"

"What do you want me to do? Get the fucking Glee Club to serenade her and take her to dinner and a movie. It's not that easy! Being this isn't easy! I'm broken Quinn! I'm the toy no one wants because its too dirty or its missing an eyeball."

"To who? To your parents? To Puck? Do they matter? Your parents can't hate you for being who you are Santana!"

"Wanna bet? Where do you think I'm going Saturday night? I'm being married off to some square Catholic shit who my grandmother is forcing me into or she'll write me off the will. And if I bail I can forget about Prom and my car!"

"Is that really more important than your happiness?"

"Yeah! I'm expecting that money to put me through college!"

'Santana you're looking for excuses!"

"No, no I'm not. I'm just not trying to ruin my life by coming out!"

"You're gonna lose the only person you really care about?"

"Hmm really who? Dani? I'm pretty sure I lost her the first day I met her. As a matter of fact _I hate her._ If I ever did come out, I could do so much better than some emo little shit who can speak up only after I've humiliated her."

"Wow Santana, you've gone to a whole new level of low."

"What its true! Dani means nothing to me, absolutely nothing. I could see her dying and I'd brush it off. And whatever it is that I'm feeling, I'm pretty sure its temporary! I'm not broken! That little shit thinks she got me figured out, she has no idea who she just decide to mess with. And as for you, keep her!"

"You're going to regret this Santana. You can hurt Dani all you want, but at the end of the day the only one who will regret shit is you!"

"Dani who? " Santana said sarcastically.

"I hope you don't mean this Santana."

"Oh I mean it, I'm not going to spend my life broken! I can fix myself."

"You're not broken!"

"I am broken! If I wasn't broken do you think I'd be feeling like this!"

"Feeling how, Santana?"

"Feeling like this, about her!"

"About who?"

"About Dani!" she yelled overwhelmed and realized what Quinn had made her admit.

"Santana learn to accept yourself, if you can't do that no one will."

"I can't accept something I don't want to be."

"You can't accept it because society doesn't want you to."

"I might not be able to control what I feel but I can control what I do. And hating Dani is so much easier than loving her."

"Is it really?"

"Hating her is the easiest thing I've ever had to do! It excites me to humiliate her!"

"You need help Santana, you're going to overwhelm yourself over the edge! Can't you see what you're doing to yourself. This whole I love Dani I hate Dani thing is getting out of control."

"I hate her."

"I don't believe you."

"Go fuck yourself. Better yet, go fuck Dani."

"I really hope you have control over yourself."

"Just leave me alone"

"Think about it Santana, you could be happy."

"Could I really" she laughed "I've lost the-, just leave me the fuck alone."

Dani was in the back her eyes puffed from the tears. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. She couldn't believe how broken the Latina was. How such a gorgeous girl could be overwhelmed over something like this. Every spite was a sword to her heart and every admittance of love patched it up. With Santana it was like that, hot and cold. It gave her whiplash but she couldn't help but see beyond that. There was no facade, Santana acted just like she felt, if only people took the time to see her, actually see her they'd be able to observe her through Dani's eyes.

Santana stood there, heated from the fight with Quinn. She took a deep breath, and she decided to do what she secretly had wanted to do since the day she saw Dani at this very spot.

Santana decided to sing to herself.

_**There's an 'S' under my clothes**_

_**On my chest where nobody else can see**_

_**I light up when the doors are closed**_

_**I am free, yeah**_

_**And I wish I could make my move**_

_**I can tell that you're really into me**_

_**And I don't got a thing to lose, in my dreams, in my dreams**_

_**I'm a bad-ass jumping off the moving train**_

_**I'm a Jane Bond, putting all them guys to shame**_

_**I'm a wild card, and I'm gonna steal your game**_

_**You better watch out**_

_**I'm a fire starter, make your blood run faster**_

_**I melt hearts like water**_

_**Yeah yeah oh woah yeah**_

_**I'm a fire starter, I'm a sweet disaster**_

_**I melt hearts like water**_

_**Yeah yeah oh woah yeah**_

_**Yeah**_

_**I might look all innocent**_

_**But the embers are burning inside of me**_

_**And I'm ready to take that step, can't you see, can't you see**_

_**I'm a bad-ass jumping off the moving train**_

_**I'm a Jane Bond, putting all them guys to shame**_

_**I'm a wild card, I'm about to take my aim**_

_**You better watch out, watch out**_

_**I'm a fire starter, I'm a sweet disaster**_

_**I melt hearts like water**_

_**Yeah yeah oh woah yeah**_

_**I'm a fire starter, I'm a sweet disaster**_

_**I melt hearts like water**_

_**Yeah yeah oh woah yeah**_

_**I'm so high, I'm burning up, kiss your lips, I'm waking up**_

_**There's nothing more to be afraid of**_

_**There's an 'S' under my clothes**_

_**On my chest where nobody else can see**_

_**I'm a fire starter, make your blood run faster**_

_**I melt hearts like water**_

_**Yeah yeah oh woah yeah**_

_**I'm a fire starter, I'm a sweet disaster**_

_**I melt hearts like water**_

_**Yeah yeah oh woah yeah**_

_**I'm a fire starter.**_

"I love you so much that I hate you, Dani!" Santana yelled.

"I love you Santana." Dani whispered into the auditorium.

* * *

Fire Starter belongs to the woman who owns my heart, Demi Lovato lol! I DO NOT OWN GLEE! I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY!

The whole I love her, I hate her is MY actual internal battle. I fight myself on a daily basis about my sexuality. It was hard writing this chapter but I hope you enjoy it and I hope it gives a better light as to why I made Santana the way she was in earlier chapter.

Love you lots! XOXOXOX Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8- For the Love of a Daughter

* * *

Santana stood in front of her full length mirror, she stared at herself. She was wearing a little black dress, her hair up, and just enough make up. She had to admit she looked stunning. She kept looking at herself, wondering if this was all really worth it. Was her happiness worth a couple thousand dollars? Was her happiness really worth her sanity? She breathed heavily averting the tears that were threatening to fall. For a second she wanted to run, run far specifically to the arms of the only person she truly cared about. She looked back up, anger settling in and before she ever had second thoughts she walked downstairs to where her parents waited.

"Santana! _Mi amor _you look beautiful!" her mom squealed when she saw her.

"Thanks." she replied with a forced smile.

The ride to her grandmother's house was a long one. She took in everything around her, everything in some way reminding her of Dani. She could feel the thought of the younger girl overwhelming her. Little by little every minute and second was filled with the thought of Dani.

_DANI DANI DANI DANI. _As hard as she tried Santana couldn't manage to think of anything but that name and the face that went with it.

When they arrived at her grandmother's house the older woman greeted them ecstatically. She was immensely happy with what Santana had decided to wear for what could her future husband.

After putting on the façade of the perfect Catholic daughter, Santana decided to go to the only place in that house that calmed her.

She pulled down the small ladder that lead to the attic, taking off her heels she slowly made her self up. When she finally managed to get up with the dress she was wearing she walked over to what she wanted to see.

She bent down to pick up and old photo album. She opened it and immediately she started to cry. Her grandfather had been her best friend, she adored him. He had passed away less than 2 years ago and Santana had been left wrecked. She sat there and turned to the page with her favorite picture. It was her grandfather and her, she was probably 8.

"Grandpa" she cried. "Please help me!" she looked up as if talking to heaven. "I know that if you were here you'd accept me, you'd love me anyway." she cried harder. "You'd even help me get Dani, you'd help me make her fall in love with me because you were that romantic" she laughed. "I'm so lost without you _abuelito, _I need you here I need you to hold me so that I can admit to you what I'm feeling."

She wiped her eyes and pulled the picture out of the place in the album and held it to her chest. "Grandpa, I'm in love with a girl. I'm lesbian." she broke down hugging the picture tight.

"Grandpa, give me a sign that you're not mad. Tell me you'll still watch over me, that you still love me. Prove to me that I'm not broken."

With that there was a loud thump something had fallen from one of the top shelves. Santana got up slowly and walked up to the tin box that had fallen. She opened it and inside was Santana's old diary, the one she thought she had lost. She put in the little code, her grandfather's birthday, because he had given it to her. The pages she had written in were gone, she skimmed through it and came upon a page that was written on.

_Mi querida Santana, _

_Sweet angel, if you have found this it means its time for you to know. Ever since you were a little girl, I told you to always be yourself. I set a bad example, my princess, because I never took my advice. I'm writing this to you because I know your grandmother and parents will never tell you. Santanita, my sweet child, your grandfather the man you gave so much love to died of AIDS._

Santana put the diary down and cried hard into her hand. Her heart felt heavy. She wanted to scream. She cried until her eyes hurt and she finally picked up the diary again.

_Mi amor, when I married your grandmother what I was feeling had me condemned l. I married her because I thought it would help me. I loved your abuela but I was never happy. When your mother was born I became the happiest man in the world but as a father, not the man I was. I made a lot of mistakes my little one, don't be like me. I let your grandmother down because I was unfaithful, I let your mother down because I got sick, and I let you down because I saw you struggling and I let your family make you think you're broken. I was a coward my princess, don't follow in my foot steps. Step up for yourself in any way you can, love who you like mijita. Don't spend the rest of your life putting on a façade just so that people don't think you're broken. Don't wait till you're old to get what you wanted only to make the wrong decision, and end up dying like I am now. The world will be against you more times than not, you'll feel alone more than anything but in the end you'll be happy babygirl. I saw myself in you , don't struggle anymore, your grandfather knew, and he accepted you before you ever did. I love you, Santana. Be yourself, its ok._

_Your Grandfather that worshiped you with his last breath._

Santana put the diary down and cried. She slid to the floor, her hands on her face catching the tears that hadn't seemed to stop. If she was overwhelmed earlier, it couldn't compare to how she felt now. Anger, resentment, acceptance, hate, love, were just some of the emotions that overcame her in those moments. She pulled herself together, she needed to face the people downstairs. She stood up and picked up the diary and as she pulled it off the ground a card fell out.

James Reoput

287-0078

And on the back it read:

The light of my life, the heir to my love.

She pulled out her phone and dialed the number. It rang twice before a man answered.

"James Reoput" a deep voice responded.

"Hello, I'm Santana Lopez, I'm Leonardo Villa's grand-daughter"

"Finally, you got the letter?"

"Yes, what does he mean the heir to his love?"

"Can we talk about this over coffee, Monday afternoon?"

"How about we talk about this over the phone, right now." Santana spit

"Well- " he started.

"Make it simple and quick, I'm busy."

"I was the lawyer present when your grandfather wrote his will. You're the heir to your grandfather's fortune."

"Fortune? My grandmother said its only $3,000"

"Your grandmother had no rights to your grandfather's fortune, this fortune anyway."

"Why not?" Santana asked.

"Because it's the only reason she married him, forced him, to marry her."

"What?" Santana asked

"Sweetheart, your grandfather was a millionaire." he said simply. "Well now you're the millionaire. Would you like me to read his last testament to you?"

"Yes."

"It was brief. _ To my Granddaughter Santana Lopez, I leave absolutely every asset I ever owned." _Of course I will have to brief you, on exactly what that is. I can't do that over the phone."

"Who are you?" Santana asked.

"His attorney." he stated.

"Who are you?" she asked again

"The only person who accepted him and truly loved him, besides you.

"I have to go." Santana cried.

She hung up. She wanted to throw the phone against the wall, she wanted to die. Her anger pulled her down the stairs and into he kitchen where her mom and grandmother were cooking. Before she could open her mouth the doorbell rang,

"Santana, get that!" her mother yelled.

She put on the façade again and opened the door to welcome the family of squares her grandmother had invited. She greeted them as nicely as she could and told them to come into the kitchen where they all finally sat down to eat.

Santana had barely touched her food, she couldn't stop thinking of what had just happened. She could barely look at her family.

"Right Santana?" her mother spoke to her and took her out of her thinking.

"Huh?" she asked

"You're going to Harvard." her grandmother eyed her.

"Oh yeah, I am" she said, ready for the scandal to begin. " I'm going to Harvard to study law." she clutched the diary in her hand under the table. " I'm gonna be a fucking LIAR, just like my parents."

"Santana!" her mother yelled.

"Oh yeah, my grandmother is a LIAR too." she said as she looked at the young man.

"Enough!" her father yelled

"Or what?" Santana said " You wont buy me my car? Or let me go to fucking prom? And you!" she said turning her head to her grandmother. "You'll disown me because I wont marry him for his money." she said pointing at the boy. "Cause you want me to be so much like you, AND my grandfather."

The family got up without a word.

"I believe it would be better for us to go." said the man.

"We are so sorry." her father said as he walked them out.

When he returned to the table he scowled at Santana. With that she threw her diary on the table and made them read the letter. Her grandmother and mother started crying.

"Cut the bullshit, he told me you knew, he told me you kept if from me! Why would you lie to me! Was it that bad! Was it that wrong for him to be GAY!?" she said as she looked at her grandmother.

"He wasn't gay, he married ME." she responded.

"You forced him! Your eyes turned to dollar signs when you met him, you blackmailed him to marry you! But what you didn't know because you were so blinded by the money was that you had no right to it, not even after you married him! And to ruin his life you made him stay with you!"

"You don't know anything you stupid girl!" she yelled.

"Really?!" she asked throwing James' card at her.

Her grandmother read the note, fear in her eyes.

"Guess I wont need your inheritance, _grandma._ Oh and by the way, I'm lesbian." she said as she snatched the card and started to walk away.

Her father grabbed her hand.

"You don't know what you're doing Santana, you need help just like he did." he said.

"Your grandfather was happy only because he hid what he was, and you can too." her grandmother commented.

"You don't have to act broken, we can help you, we can take you to the best therapist." her mother said.

"No one will ever love you like that, that never lasts, it just kills you, look what happened to your grandfather. He died for being gay! And if you don't die from a disease God will kill you!" her grandmother said.

"Santana, you need help. You don't know what you're doing. It is better to be dead than to have those kind of feelings in the sight of God. The world may make you think you're normal but you're not! It's sick and perverted. You will die Santana, one way or another."

"Don't be like your grandfather, he's dead and he deserved it. And if you don't pray to God that he fixes you, you will surely die." her grandmother cried.

Santana couldn't take it anymore. She ran out of the room grabbed her dad's keys and got in the car and drove. Tears in her eyes, her heart-broken , and the only thing in her mind was seeing her grandfather again. No matter what it took.

_**Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?**_

_**How could you push me out of your world,**_

_**Lied to your flesh and your blood,**_

_**Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved?**_

_**Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?**_

_**How could you throw me right out of your world?**_

_**So young when the pain had begun**_

_**Now forever afraid of being loved**_

_**Oh, father, please, father**_

_**I'd love to leave you alone**_

_**But I can't let you go**_

_**Oh, father, please, father**_

* * *

_****_Sorry I didn't update last night, I had a long shift at work. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**For the Love of a Daughter belongs to Demi Lovato. I DO NOT OWN GLEE! I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY!**

****Review Review Review and I might post again later!

Love you lots! XOXOX


	9. Chapter 9

The next chunk of chapter will not be everyone's cup of tea. This is a sad story so if it's not what you like stop reading now. The happy ending will come though, Like I promised, and I love to keep promises.

Ch.9- Mistake from UNBROKEN

* * *

She wanted nothing more than to have her grandfather with her. She knew her parents were right. being gay was the worst thing that could happen to someone. Santana realized just how much easier it would be to die.

The adrenaline from driving so fast mixed with all the emotions she was feeling just made things worse. She drove and cried, unconsciously having no idea where she was going. With each passing red light, stop sign, and warning Santana grew more and more anxious. She tried so hard to change the subject in her head. She wished she could think of anything, anything that wasn't about her grandfather and Dani.

Dani.

She would have been able to tell her how she feels now. She accelerated more at the idea of admitting to anyone else she was lesbain.

Why was life so hard? Why was this so hard? Why was it so easy to hate Dani but so hard to love her. Everyone admired her when she hated her, but dare her say she loved her, she'd be considered disgusting.

The hate her family had taught her was still strong in her heart. The hate her family taught her to have in herself was what would lead her to die. She hated herself more and more, her heart was popping out of her chest. She cried, nothing was clear. Her internal battle was driving her over the edge. She looked out the window and saw where she had ended up. It was raining and as soon as she stepped out of the car she was soaked. She walked to the side of the bridge. She looked down and realized just how big the river had gotten from the rain. She leaned against it and cried.

_**Now that I am thinking sober**_

_**Don't you try to get no closer**_

_**I'm just gonna get in my car and drive, and drive**_

_**Looking in the rear view mirror**_

_**Everything is so much clearer**_

_**Watch me wave it all goodbye, goodbye**_

_**The lights flashing giving me all the danger signs**_

_**Someone to save, to save**_

_**But it don't work that way**_

_**Think you made your greatest mistake**_

_**I'm not gonna call this a break**_

_**Think you really blew it this time**_

_**Think you could walk, on such a thin line**_

_**Won't be taking your midnight calls**_

_**Ignore the rocks you throw at my wall**_

_**I see it written on your face**_

_**You know you made it**_

* * *

_****_**MISTAKE BELONGS TO DEMI LOVATO! I DO NOT OWN GLEE! I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY.**

Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites it means the world. This chapter and the next are the shortest because they were way too hard to write but it had to be done,

Review Review Review

Love you lots xoxox


	10. Chapter 10

**TRIGGER WARNING! **

Ch. 10- Shouldn't Come Back from DEMI

* * *

Santana pulled out her phone, dialed who she needed to talk to and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello" Quinn said

"Tell.. Dani that I-I love her." she cried

"What, Santa-" Quinn managed to say before Santana hung up.

Santana took a deep breath.

"Grandpa, I can't do this, I'm not as strong as you" she yelled. "It's too much, I feel my heart is going to pop!" she cried grabbing her chest. "And that was just family, I can't imagine how other people will make me feel, maybe that's why you were so scared too grandpa. Maybe its time I see you again, nothing else seems like a better idea."

Santana found herself not being able to stop crying, her body was shaking. The internal pain was worse than anything she had ever experienced. She needed release, she needed to be numb.

With what little strength she had she pulled herself up to the brick rail of the bridge. She took a deep breath and looked down 100 feet.

"I'll see you soon grandpa."

She lost balance and free fell into the ravenous river below.

_**Maybe you shouldn't come back**_

_**Maybe you shouldn't come back to me**_

_**Tired of being so sad, tired of getting so mad, baby**_

_**Stop right now, you'll only let me down, oh oh**_

_**Maybe you shouldn't come back**_

_**Maybe you shouldn't come back to me**_

* * *

Review.

Love you lots xoxox


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter is exactly halfway through this story! I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am!

Ch. 11- I Hate You, Don't Leave Me from DEMI

* * *

_**I hate you, don't leave me**_

'_**Cause I love when you kiss me**_

_**I'm in pieces, you complete me**_

_**But I can't back down**_

_**No, I can't deny**_

_**That I'm staying now**_

'_**Cause I can't decide**_

_**Confused and scared**_

_**I am terrified of you**_

_**I admit I'm in and out of my head**_

_**Don't listen to a single word I've said**_

_**Just hear me out before you run away**_

'_**Cause I can't take this pain, no**_

_**I'm addicted to the madness**_

_**I'm a daughter of the sadness**_

_**I've been here too many times before**_

_**Been abandoned and I'm scared now**_

_**I can't handle another fall out**_

_**I'm fragile, just washed upon the shore**_

_**They forget me, don't see me**_

_**When they love me, they leave me**_

When her foster mom worked late and her foster dad got drunk Dani knew better than to stick around. As soon as he started banging on her door she snuck out the window with her backpack and ran off into the night.

She made her way to the only safe place she had, under the bridge. It was really quiet down there, homeless people rarely made their way to the banks because of how hard it was to get down there. Having to climb down the rocks on the side of the bridge wasn't that bad to get some peace and quiet. Dani unrolled the blanket and pillow she kept in a hiding place and sat down to hear the water and meditate.

Since it was raining the river seemed a lot bigger than it usually was and the current was a lot stronger than she had seen on other rainy days. She sat there and soon her mind had wandered to think about Santana, and her beautiful voice. She leaned against the cement and closed her eyes and fantasized about a world where Santana would be with her. Her fantasy was cut short when she heard a car brake hard on the bridge. She heard a couple of door slams and some talking but it was hard to really make it out over the rain. Dani sat completely still, what happened next she would never forget.

As if in slow motion she saw a body falling straight into the water.

She was frozen, then as if in instinct she shot up took off her sweater and shoes, and jumped into the water. She was an amazing swimmer, she was born in the summer so she was bound to love the water. As she fell in the current hit her like a train, and sent her tumbling against rocks and debris. When she gained some consciousness she managed to flow with the current. She started to look desperately for the body that had fallen. She spotted it and swam with all her might towards it. She was half drowning, her body was bruised, and she could barely think from the roar of the current but she was able to grab hold of the person who had fallen in. It was dead weight but Dani was determined to help.

The person was unconscious, she managed to make out it was a girl. She wrapped her arm around her waist and found a way to swim with just one. The current was too strong and the weight kept pulling her under.

She turned the body to face her, and that's she realized who it was that had fallen in the water.

Her heart stopped.

"Santana! Santana! Santana!" she managed to say before a gush of water pulled them both further down the river.

There were no words to describe what Dani was feeling the moment she realized who she was saving.

She gathered all her strength and began to flow with the river to find a way to ease off to the bank.

She realized after 300 feet that the current was getting stronger. That's when as she saw the darkness, it hit her that the river was about to empty out. Her adrenaline pumped and she swam. She swam with all her strength until finally she reached the land and pushed Santana unto it, and then fell beside her. After she caught her breath she turned to Santana and felt for a heart beat. It was faint but it was there. She wasn't breathing though, Dani laid her flat and tilted her head back and gave Santana CPR. After that didn't work she started to pump her chest and then the mouth to mouth. After about 5 minutes of doing that non stop, Santana shot up and threw up all the water that was trapped in her lungs.

The older girl then passed out, and Dani managed to get her up and walk her to the camp out. She laid the half unconscious girl on her bed and put her sweater on her. She sat with her making sure she was breathing until she got a hold of Quinn. At about 4 in the morning Dani helped Santana up the slope and onto the street. There, Quinn waited and grabbed the still very unaware and still half unconscious older girl.

"Don't tell her Quinn."

"What!?"

"Just don't, please."

With that Dani walked home, having no idea what waited for her. In the back of her mind she already knew, I mean it was exactly a week till her birthday.

Santana opened her eyes and immediately realized she wasn't at home. She shot up and noticed she recognized the room. It wasn't until Quinn walked in that she remembered.

"How's your head" Quinn asked placing a new warm cloth on it.

"My what?" Santana asked as she struggled to get up only for excruciating pain to shoot through her entire body.

"Your head, is it feeling ok, you have a fever, and you're all bruised up. Do you remember what happened last night?" Quinn said

"No!" she said trying hard to remember only to have her head hurt. "Ow!"

"Just stop thinking." Quinn smiled. " Well I got a call from you, but before I could ask any questions you hung up."

Then it all became clear. The fight with her family, the car, the bridge.

"The bridge!" She began touching herself making sure she was in one piece. "Is this a dream? Am I alive?"

"Yes Santana, you're alive because someone saved you."

"How'd I get here, how'd you find me? Who saved me?" she said her eyes opening wide

"Keep resting Santana, we have time to answer that later."

* * *

I HATE YOU DONT LEAVE ME BELONGS TO THE MOST PERFECT HUMAN BEING ALIVE, MS. DEMI LOVATO. I DO NOT OWN GLEE. I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY!

I will post again depending on how much you guys have liked these last 4! chapters. So review!

Love you lots! xoxox


	12. Chapter 12

I tried hard to not be descriptive about what Dani went through. I really hope you get it, if you don't feel free to PM me so that I can make it clear, (which I hope I don't have to.)

Thank you SO much for such lovely reviews! I'm at awe at how much you guys like this!

Ch. 12- Warrior from DEMI

**TRIGGER WARNING!**

* * *

Dani sat on her bed, her knees against her chest, and absolutely no emotion. They had her way with her, just like everyone else. Dani never got to appreciate her "first time", because it had been forced on her just like every time after that. She had never trusted anyone enough to let them get that far with her anyway.

And after he had his way with her, her step mother got to beat her for "seducing" him. Now why would a lesbian seduce, an old fat alcoholic lard? All Dani could do was take everything. Even though she was hurt from jumping in the water and saving Santana she tried not to cry when she beat her senseless.

What had she done to deserve this?

Dani could think back to when she was a toddler and remember not a single happy moment.

When she was 4 and 5 she still lived with her parents. From what she vaguely remembers was being hungry all the time and getting stung by a lot of needles which she now knew were for heroine. She doesn't remember her mom and dad, she doesn't even know how they managed to keep her alive till she was 5. She remembers the last day she saw them. It was the day her mom tried to kill her. At a very young age she had realized that what ever was in those pointy things was making her mom sad. So one day she decided to flush it ALL down the toilet, she had found the box where they kept it and happily took it to get rid of it. Her mom saw her and that's when she started choking her. The next thing she saw was a hospital room. That had been the last time she saw her parents.

Then came the orphanage, it wasn't as bad her parents house, at least she ate once a day. From the orphanage came her first foster family when she was 7.

The Millers were a nice couple who always wanted a sweet little girl, and apparently their 26-year-old son did too.

Then came the Blairs, who only took her in because she was their source of income, so her social worker had to go to the hospital to pick up Dani because of malnutrition.

Then came the Johnson's, she lived with them for 2 years the longest ever. Until Mr. Johnson took up drinking when Mrs. Johnson started cheating on him. And of course he took it out on Dani.

After that came the Ortega's, that didn't last very long because Mrs. Ortega had a mental breakdown after her mother passed and beat Dani half to death.

And in between that was halfway homes, foster homes, hospitals, psych wards, boarding schools, and the occasional night under a bridge when she wanted to run away.

And then came her current foster parents, Mr. and Mrs. Rogers. Mr. Rogers lost his job so he began to drink, Mrs. Rogers got a lover, and Dani got the heat. He'd have his way with her, because after the first time she tried to run he almost killed her. Dani, knew better than to disobey when he got drunk. When Mrs. Rogers got home from work she'd beat Dani for "being a slut." Time after time she would tell her social worker but the Roger's would but on a show and say she was having nightmares from her earlier homes? And the bruises? The kids at school were responsible of course? And the proof of penetration? Dani was 17, she was sexually active!

Today was her last week so they made sure they got their way with her. It was 3 A.M. and the physical tormenting had stopped for the night. Dani sat on the bed and didn't cry, she just sat there and thought about a very important day in her life.

The day she realized she was lesbian. She had always known but it was confirmed when she had a crush on one of her teachers. She was 15, and it was her biology teacher. From then on she realized more and more that she was attracted more to women than she was to men for more than one reason. She had never been with a girl, Quinn had been her first kiss, her first WILLING kiss. She had crushes on girls in her class but most of them knew she existed, and friends were nonexistent because of all the moving around.

Everything had changed when she moved to Lima though. Here she had met Mr. Shue and of course Quinn. But with people as amazing as them came Santana, the person who loved to take out their bullshit on her.

She wasn't regretting saving her life, she just wondered how bad it had to be for her to get to that point. Dani had been in that dark place multiple times, and to get there it had to be THAT bad. Scars invaded her body, but so did the tattoos that helped cover them. She never really showed the tattoos because when people asked to get a better look they saw the scars they covered. However when she had taken off her sweater to save Santana they were visible for the first time in a long time. She stared at her tattoos, remembering at the moment why she had gotten them. To keep her strong, to remind her to fight, that nothing she was going through would last forever, and to remind her that 18 was her lucky number. She felt her body start to ache, inside and out. He had been rough on her, and it hurt a lot. She was bleeding from her lip and she could feel her cheek bruising up. Her body had bruises, from Santana, from saving Santana, and ones that were beginning from her foster mom.

Examining herself, her life, and the people around her Dani decided that she didn't want to end up where Santana had been earlier that night.

She was going to talk to Mr. Shue and Quinn.

_**This is a story that I have never told**_  
_**I gotta get this off my chest to let it go**_  
_**I need to take back the light inside you stole**_  
_**You're a criminal**_  
_**And you steal like you're a pro**_

_**All the pain and the truth**_  
_**I wear like a battle wound**_  
_**So ashamed, so confused**_  
_**I was broken and bruised**_

_**Now I'm a warrior**_  
_**Now I've got thicker skin**_  
_**I'm a warrior**_  
_**I'm stronger than I've ever been**_  
_**And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in**_  
_**I'm a warrior**_  
_**And you can never hurt me again**_

_**Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire**_  
_**You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar**_  
_**I've got shame, I've got scars**_  
_**That I will never show**_  
_**I'm a survivor**_  
_**In more ways than you know**_

_**Cause all the pain and the truth**_  
_**I wear like a battle wound**_  
_**So ashamed, so confused**_  
_**I'm not broken or bruised**_

_**'Cause now I'm a warrior**_  
_**Now I've got thicker skin**_  
_**I'm a warrior**_  
_**I'm stronger than I've ever been**_  
_**And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in**_  
_**I'm a warrior**_  
_**And you can never hurt me**_

_**There's a part of me I can't get back**_  
_**A little girl grew up too fast**_  
_**All it took was once, I'll never be the same**_  
_**Now I'm taking back my life today**_  
_**Nothing left that you can say**_  
_**Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway**_

_**Now I'm a warrior**_  
_**I've got thicker skin**_  
_**I'm a warrior**_  
_**I'm stronger than I've ever been**_  
_**And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in**_  
_**I'm a warrior**_  
_**And you can never hurt me again**_

_**No oh, yeah, yeah**_

_**You can never hurt me again**_

* * *

_**WARRIOR **_BELONGS TO THE FLAWLESS DEMI LOVATO! I DO NOT OWN GLEE! I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY!

TO THE PERSON WHO ASKED ABOUT DEMI LOVATO. WHO IS DEMI LOVATO TO ME? SHE'S MY IDOL! LOOK UP HER STORY AND YOU'LL SEE WHY. AS FAR AS HER SONGS GO, I KNOW SHE WRITES MOST OF THEM. I KNOW EVERYONE HAS THEIR OPINIONS BUT TO ME SHE HAS A WONDERFUL VOICE! SHE'S THE MOST TALENTED HUMAN ALIVE TO ME. WHICH IS WHY I AM PROUD TO HAVE A TICKET TO HER NEON LIGHTS TOUR (HINT: I NAMED THIS FIC AFTER IT)

LOVE YOU LOTS! XOXOX

REMEMBER TO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

This is to make up for the emotional roller coaster I've had you guys on!

Ch. 13- All Night Long

* * *

Dani walked into the school. It was early but she knew Mr. Shue would be there. Her body quivered as she made her way to his classroom. She peaked in and saw him at his desk. Her hand hovered debating whether to knock or not, and before she could change her mind her knuckle hit the wood.

Mr Shue turned andmotioned her to come in With a smile.

"What can I do for you?"

Dani walked in and closed the door behind her. When Mr. Shue saw that, he began to get uneasy.

"Can I talk to you, Mr. Shue." she said her voice cracking and the tears beginning to fall.

He got up from his desk and grabbed the young girl in his arms. He grabbed her tight before she had even begun. Dani cried into his shirt hugging him back tightly. Her heart beat fast, she was about to tell someone everything and it was overwhelming. He kissed the top of her head and with tears in his eyes he said "Tell me everything, Dani."

He led her to his chair and gave her the box of tissues as he pulled a chair next to her.

Dani began with the story about her parents and gave him absolutely every detail until the night before. By the time she was finished Mr. Shue had red shot eyes from wiping away tears. He watched this beautiful young girl tell him everything a person should never experience. He looked at her tattoos as she told him about each and everyone, and the scars they hid.

Santana was coming in to the school, she decided she was going to stop by Mr. Shue's classroom before her first class. She peaked in the glass window on the door and saw that he was with Dani. She was looking in at the exact moment that Dani was showing him her tattoos. Santana saw the birds, the birds!

Santana almost fell back, she remembered! She remembered everything! She recognized those tattoos! Those tattoos were on the arms of the person who saved her life! No wonder she was dreaming about birds. She slid down the locker tears in her eyes.

"Dani, you saved my life." she whispered to herself.

She remembered the arms around her body when she was drowning , the arms that held her while Quinn came to get her, the arms that helped her up.

Dani was the girl with the bird tattoo.

She couldn't believe it. How could someone whom she had tormented so much save her life? Santana's heart softened and for once she let it beat for Dani. She let it soak in the love she had for her. Her anger didn't take over, her fear didn't lead her away, she just sat there thinking about her warrior, her princess in shining armor.

When Dani had finished, Mr. Shue picked up the phone and left a message for his girlfriend, the guidance counselor to make a meeting with the principal for later that day.

"You're not alone anymore little one." he said as he kissed Dani's hand.

Dani left the classroom feeling refreshed. She pulled the loose strands of hair away from her face to show her big beautiful eyes, she fixed her ponytail a little higher, and for once she showed off her tattoos. She walked straight to Quinn.

"Dani?" Quinn smiled "OMG!"

Dani smiled nervously.

"Is that whats been hiding under all that?" she said in awe.

"You're making me blush!" she teased

"Sick tattoos!" Quinn said grabbing her arm and admiring them.

"We need to talk Quinn."

Dani got the same response from Quinn as she did from Mr. Shue. Quinn held her tight as they both cried.

"I love you, Dani! I love you so much!" Quinn said as she kissed Dani's lips.

"I'm okay Quinn, I'm gonna be okay now."

"You will Dani! You're never going back there!" Quinn said as she cupped Dani's face in her hands.

"I won't, Mr. Shue is going to do something about it." Dani replied

Mr. Shue, Ms. Pillsbury, and Principal Figgins sat with Dani and talked about what they could do. Her social worker was called and she said she would fly in, in two days. Dani got nervous when she realized that this may just finish like all the other times.

"She always says that, she not going to do anything about it. I'll be 18 in 6 days. I can take 6 more days." she spoke up for the first time.

"Do you have any family." Ms. Pillsbury asked

"No." Dani said simply.

"What are you planning to do when you're 18." asked Mr. Figgins.

"I don't know, with the date getting so close I realized I never really planed what I'd do." she responded.

"She can stay with me." Mr. Shue replied.

"You can't do that" replied Mr. Figgins.

"So they'll let her stay with people who rape and beat her but not with her teacher." he asked

"You can get fired!" Ms. Pillsbury replied.

"I quit then." he said as he pulled his ID out and laid it on Mr. Figgins' desk

"You can't do that!" Dani said.

"I already did." he responded.

"Mr. Shue-" Dani started

"I'll pick you up after school Dani." he interrupted. "I'll pack up and leave." he said to the principal.

"Will!" Ms. Pillsbury started.

"I know what I'm doing." he said lovingly.

Dani ran up to him and hugged him tightly. She didn't want to let go and when he hugged her back she felt the safest she ever had.

"Thank you." she whispered

He kissed her forehead and walked out.

The hallways were quiet, she smiled to herself as she walked past the rows of lockers. As she turned the corner she felt someone grab her hand and she snapped out of her daze to come face to face with Santana.

"Nice tattoos." she said grabbing her forearm.

Santana carefully pinned Dani to the locker and looked straight into her eyes. Dani's heart beat fast, she was having such a great day she didn't want Santana to ruin it.

"Thank you?" she replied

Santana breathed in and let her guards down.

"You're the girl with the bird tattoo-." Santana choked.

She tucked Dani's bang behind her ear and slowly leaned in.

"You saved my life Dani."

Dani had no idea what to say. She wasn't expecting anything. She didn't want anything, especially not from Santana.

And with that she grabbed Dani's face and kissed her lips lightly. She opened her eyes to have Dani staring straight at her. She pushed herself against her and captured her lips again, this time asking for entrance into her mouth. She complied and soon Santana's tongue invaded her mouth. Dani wrapped her arms around her neck and got a hold of Santana's hair as soon as she felt her hands on her hips. Santana's hands explored every inch of Dani's back and hips. Dani never wanted it to stop, it was the most amazing feeling in the world having Santana touching and kissing her in that way. Santana's mind was going insane, she had never wanted something as much as she had yearned for this. And now that she was kissing the lips she dreamed of she never wanted to stop. The kiss was overwhelming , air was no longer necessary, at least that's what they thought for a while. Eventually Santana pulled away and they both opened their eyes slowly.

"I don't care if it was on accident, I don't even care if you wouldn't have jumped in if you knew it was me, but you did and you saved my life. You gave me a second chance."

"You don't have to act like you like me now Santana. I saved your life, I would do it a thousand times, but if I hadn't I would have gotten a black eye not a _sweet kiss._"

"But Dani-" she started

"No. Don't say anything. You're welcome. End of Story."

With that she turned away and left.

Santana realized that Dani would never believe she loved her, way before she saved her life.

_**I love the way you're talking**_

_**I'm loving what you're doing **_

_**I don't fall easy often**_

_**I've never had a love like you before**_

_**I'm on another planet**_

_**I'm in another universe**_

_**You may not understand it**_

_**Sooner or later baby you will learn**_

* * *

All Night Long belongs to Demi Lovato! I DO NOT OWN GLEE! I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY!

I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!

LOVE YOU LOTS XOXOX

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14- My Love is Like a Star

* * *

_**The space in between us**_  
_**Starts to feel like we're worlds apart**_  
_**Like I'm going crazy**_  
_**And you say it's raining in your heart**_  
_**You're telling me nobody's there**_  
_**To dry up the flood**_  
_**Oh but that's just crazy**_  
_**'Cause baby I told ya I'm here for good.**_

Dani tried hard all day to stop thinking about the kiss. No matter how hard she tried she found herself with goosebumps and her licking her lips with the thought of Santana. It was a lost cause, she knew that the kiss had proven she liked the Latina. Deep down she wanted to believe that Santana had always liked her, she probably did but what she made her go through was unforgivable. Dani hated thinking about what she went through at the hand of the girl who just now decided to accept herself. Thinking about the night she saved Santana's life made her realize how bad what she was going through must have been. She'd never know if she didn't ask her, so she decided she'd give Santana a chance to explain herself.

The bell rung to let out at the end of the day and Dani made her way to the parking lot where she saw Mr. Shue waiting. She smiled, she couldn't believe that she didn't have to go sleep under the bridge tonight.

"Hello Dani, how was school?." Mr Shue smiled as he took her backpack, one of the many gifts from him.

"It was alright" she smiled thinking about the kiss. "But tomorrow is going to suck." she added

"Why is that?" he asked worriedly

"My favorite teacher quit today." she said as she looked up at him.

"Aw, it wont be so bad, kid." she laughed.

They got in his car and drove to Dani's new home.

Mr. Shue had an apartment 15 minutes from the school. For a guy, he had good taste in furniture and decor. Dani absolutely loved it.

"Wow, it's so beautiful." she said awestruck.

"Really?" he asked

That's when he realized that this must be the nicest place Dani has ever been to. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and lead her to what was her new room.

"I took the time to fix it up while you were at school, if you don't like it we can go get new stuff when we go get you your personal items tonight" he said nervously.

"It's perfect" Dani exclaimed. "It's all for me?"

There was queen sized bed, a computer desk, a vanity, a bedside table, a 6 drawer dresser, her own closet, and her own bathroom.

"All for you kid!" he smiled at her.

She hugged him tight, tears rushing down her eyes. She was beyond overwhelmed. She couldn't make words.

"You're welcome" he whispered.

After Dani took a small nap they went out to the mall, on their way home they got Chinese and they were now seated on the couch watching _How I Met Your Mother._

When the show ended he turned off the tv and turned to look at Dani.

"So I know a lot about your life, but I don't know much about _you." _he started

"I don't think there's much to know." she said simply

"What do you like to do?"

She had decided to let her guards down with Mr. Shue a long time ago.

"I like to sing." she said as she finally looked up at him.

"Really?" he asked "Can I hear something?"

She was hesitant at first but she decided it was the least she could do.

"Can I use your guitar?" she asked

"You play the guitar?" he asked raising both eyebrows

"Yes" she said as she got up to pick it up from the stand.

"Wow." he responded as he took a sip of his beer.

"I've wanted a guitar since I saw one at one of my foster homes. I taught myself while I was there, then at school I'd make friends with the orchestra teachers so that I could play during my lunch."

With that Dani started playing and soon her voice accompanied as she sang her favorite song, the very song Santana had heard her sing that day in the auditorium.

Mr. Shue sat there listening, not moving a muscle, he didn't even want to blink.

"Oh my god." he said in awe. "You're fucking incredible!" he exclaimed.

Dani smiled, she never imagined he'd like it so much.

"Wow, Dani, just wow!"

"Thank you, Mr. Shue." she blushed

Quinn and Santana walked out of school, since her fight with her parents and her accident she had stayed at Quinn's.

"I kissed Dani." Santana said simply as Quinn was pulling out of the parking space.

"What?!" Quinn exclaimed which caused her to break hard.

"I... kissed... Dani." she repeated sarcastically

"I heard you the first time Santana!, why did you do that?!" she asked angrily.

"She saved my life." she stated.

"What?!" Quinn exclaimed again, breaking hard again causing Santana's chest to get pushed into the seatbelt.

"What the fuck Quinn!?"

"Sorry, how did you find out"

"She's the girl with the bird tattoo. Why didn't you tell me?"

"She didn't want me to."

"She didn't even want a thank you from me, Quinn"

"Neither would I Santana, especially after the way you treated her."

With that Santana's phone began to ring.

"Hello" she said.

"Hello Santana this is Mr. Reoput, I talked to you on Friday."

"Oh Hey! What can I do for you?"

"Can you come in to my office in 30 minutes?"

"Yeah sure of course!"

"Great see you then."

And she hung up.

"Who was that?" Quinn asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you so you're coming with me."

Mr. Reoput was a tall man with a big mustache and graying hair. He stretched out his hand to Quinn and Santana as he pointed to the seats in front of his huge desk.

He sat down on his oversized chair and looked straight at Santana. "You remind me so much of your grandfather." he smiled.

Santana smiled and turned to Quinn.

"Your grandfather?" she questioned

Quinn knew he had died and it hurt her almost as much as it did Santana. Grandpa Leo, as she used to call him, had been a grandfather to her too. She couldn't imagine why they were in this office, though.

"Take it from the top, Mister." Santana started.

He pulled out a piece of paper and read "The last will and testament of Leonardo Santana Villa, to my grand daughter Santana Lopez I leave absolutely every asset I ever owned." he looked up at Santana.

"This means, you're the heir to his fortune, you young lady are now a millionaire."

"What?" Quinn asked quietly

"Your great-grandfather had a major recording company in Hollywood, your father was heir to that and the millions that came with it. However before your great-grandfather died he decided that Leo would receive nothing of it, because of your grandmother. So his testament said that one of his great- grandchildren would. Your grandfather chose you.

"I'm the only great-grandchild AND grandchild" she laughed.

"Well kid, you're rich why does it matter" he laughed

"So what exactly is it that I get?"

"Well you have 3 recording studios in Hollywood, 2 in New York, and 2 in Europe. You've inherited over 10 homes and condos, a bunch of cars, and of course all the contracts the company has made." he said as he skimmed the will."

"How am I going to do this alone?" she asked

"You wont be alone, you have me, and you have the current CEO who was your grandfather's best friend and who is eager to meet you and teach you everything you need to know. It'll take time to learn to run the company, but for now you have your millions young Santana."

"How much is it in total." she gulped.

"Do you really want to know, kid?"

"Yeah" she said as she turned to Quinn.

"300." he stated

"Thousand? I thought you said it was millions?"

"300 million." he laughed

"Oh my god." Santana and Quinn said at the same time.

"Of course it's not all from the studios, your grandfather owned a couple casinos and hotels, you'll know all his assets when you meet Robert, his best friend. "

Santana was in disbelief. She sat there not knowing how to react.

"How do you feel about moving to LA when you graduate?" he asked nervously

"Really?!" she exclaimed a huge smile on her face.

"It'll be easier for you to run the company if you're over there." he chuckled.

He spun his chair around and grabbed something from behind him and set it on the table, it was a huge black suitcase. "This is what your grandfather said you could have before you graduate."

Santana's hand trembled as she touched the case. "Whats the code?" she asked

"He told me you would know." he stated

Santana moved the dials to her favorite date in the world, her grandfather's birthday. She lifted the case slowly to show stacks of wrapped $100 bills.

"That looks like a million dollars." he said as he rubbed his arm, making it seem like it had hurt to lift it.

"WOW." she said as she touched the bills.

"Oh and Santana, do you think you could open that safe?" He pointed to a dial in the wall, "Your grandfather had it installed in this office but he never left a code, you get to keep whatever is in it."

Santana walked over to the dial that looked a lot like the one on her locker, which meant it had 3 numbers. She turned it to the three numbers that made up her birthday and it made a click. She smiled when she realized that her grandfather thought about her that much.

She pulled the door open to show a small box and inside was an envelope, a pair of keys, and a jewelry box. The very first thing she reached for was the letter.

_Santana, _

_Mi princesa I adore you. I'm looking down on you babygirl, make me proud. And remember angel, enjoy yourself beyond your wildest dreams. _

_I love you._

_Grandpa Leo._

Santana sat on the floor and cried hugging the letter in her arms. Quinn and Mr. Reoput walked to her, "You know, your grandfather was right about you."

"What" she said as she looked up with tear filled eyes.

"He said you'd go straight for the letter, _not the keys._"

"Huh?"

"I don't think there is someone on this planet better to be heir to this than you Ms. Villa." he smiled as he handed her the keys to her new Range Rover and the jewelry box.

"Whats this?" she asked and gasped when she opened it.

Inside was a Tiffany and Co box, she pulled it out to show two white gold heart necklaces, one with a diamond studded S on the front and one with a diamond studded Q, and her graduation year engraved in the back of both. She turned to Quinn and handed her the one with the Q along with the note that had a Q on it. Quinn started to cry quietly as she read the letter.

_Quinn,_

_My princess take care of Santana as you've always done so well. Support her in everything, I don't have to tell you that twice because I know how much you love her. Enjoy everything I have left to Santana,I know you two will make a wonderful team._

_Love you always,_

_Grandpa Leo_

She looked down to see there was one more small box, with another note attached.

_I wont be there to watch the light of my life get married, so I decided to leave you something to give the lucky GIRL when the day comes. _

The small Tiffany box held the biggest diamond Santana could ever see. And after she was done admiring it all she could think of was the only person she could ever see wearing it.

Puck paced back and forth in his room. The break up with Santana had left him a lot worse that people had noticed. He decided he could no longer be at home so he started making his way to the Lopez house. He was oblivious to everything that had happened that weekend so he thought he was going over to wait for Santana to get home. He climbed the tree and got in through the window. He walked over to Santana's bed and laid down and waited. After an hour he got bored and started going through her things. In his "jealous ex" mind he decided to lift the comforter and he found what he now knew he was looking for. There at the edge at the side of the wall was a journal. He grabbed it, walked over to the door and locked it. He stood there and started reading through the pages. After he had read a few, the anger started to show on his face. With each page he read, he was angered more and more by the name that was being repeated. Puck threw the journal on the floor and began to destroy the room, breaking everything he could, when he heard knocking on the door he grabbed the journal and quickly went out the window. That night he tormented himself by reading the journal over and over. His blood boiled and a new found HATE for the blonde started. Puck had never felt that way before, he had never hated someone so much. He hated Dani for making Santana leave him, he was crazy about Santana. He ran to the basement and cracked open his dads chest and grabbed a hold of the cold object he realized he would need the next morning.

With tears in his eyes he walked back to his room and reread the journal until his alarm sounded and alerted him it was time to get ready for school.

* * *

MY LOVE IS LIKE A STAR BELONGS TO DEMI LOVATO! I DO NOT OWN GLEE! I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

LOVE YOU LOTS! XOXOX


	15. Chapter 15

I have had this story planned out since I wrote the first word, everything I've written I write for a reason. So whatever I write next its been planned, so please respect that.

TRIGGER WARNING!

Ch. 15- Hold Up from UNBROKEN

* * *

He looked up at the ceiling, at the same spot he had for almost 8 hours. He got up grabbed his backpack and walked out. He didn't shower, he didn't eat, all he did was grab the bottle of Jack that he hid under his bed and drank it on his way to school.

The words from Santana's journal ran through his mind, his blood boiled, Noah had never been so mad in his life. He was capable of anything at this rate.

Dani stood at her locker, Quinn and Santana next to her watching as she pulled some books out. It was the first time they were all together being civilized. Santana had talked to Quinn about letting her walk Dani to class so that they could talk, Quinn had agreed and they had met with her there.

"I'll see you guys later." Quinn said with a sly smile as she left Dani and Santana alone.

She began walked by Puck who smelled straight like liquor. She turned around to see where he was going.

"Dani!" he yelled with a slur.

Dani and Santana turned to look at him.

"Get lost Puckerman." Santana said disgusted.

"What? So you can go make out with your little girlfriend you fucking lesbian!"

Quinn stayed put to see what Santana would do.

"What? You're crazy Puck!" she yelled denying everything to the people who stop and stared.

"Oh really?" he slurred as he took out the journal

"You were at my house?" she said

"I can't stop thinking about her. Not for one second. I saw her yesterday for the first time and she has yet to leave my mind. Dani is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen-" he read until Santana interrupted.

"Give me that!" she yelled and started walking towards him.

"Na-uh" Puck yelled and with that he pulled out the gun that was hidden in his back.

"Oh my god, Puck!" Santana said as she almost fell back when she stopped.

Quinn saw the gun and walked slowly to the fire alarm. She thought twice before pulling it knowing it would make Puck angrier. Instead she grabbed a science book a guy had in his hands.

""Puck put that away" Santana said, her voice breaking.

"I love you, Santana." he said. "But you love her!" he pointed the gun drunkenly at Dani.

"Puck please!" Dani finally said

Puck pointed the gun at Santana and Dani walked up to her.

"If I can't have you, no one can." he said as he pulled the hammer.

"Puck please, it's not her fault. She would choose you if she COULD."

"But she didn't"

_Bang_

Quinn heard the bullet come out and she came up behind puck and hid him hard on the head with the book. His head hit the locker, and she punched him unconscious.

With all the commotion, Quinn wasn't sure who had been shot. She saw Santana on the floor with blood in her hands and Dani in her arms.

"Dani!" she yelled tears in her eyes.

"She got shot, Puck shot her." Santana cried in shock.

"Dani! Dani! Dani! Someone call 911!" she yelled

One of the guys pulled the fire alarm, and went to get a teacher. Kids started to circle around and one of the football players tied Puck up and took grabbed the gun and gave it to the teacher who was coming in

"Dani!" Quinn yelled as if she could hear her. She pulled off her shirt and pressed it against the spot where the blood was coming out of on her stomach.

"This is all my fault" Santana cried.

After a few minutes they heard the police and an ambulance outside. Soon the paramedics came in and put an oxygen mask on her, and immediately put her on the gurney.

"I'm her cousin!" Quinn yelled.

"Quinn don't let her die!" Santana yelled.

"That's what you've wanted isn't it Santana?" she screamed at her and yanked her hand from Santana's bloody grasp.

Santana sat there. her bloody hands on her face. She looked down at them and got up and ran to the bathroom to wash it off. She scraped the blood causing her hands to start bleeding themselves. She couldn't stop the tears from falling, she started to punch everything around her.

The bathroom door opened wide to show Rachel.

"Santana!" she yelled

She ran up to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"He-he-he killed Dani."

"The police took him Santana, they're looking for you, you're a witness."

"No!"

Just then a female cop walked into the bathroom and stood in front of Santana.

"I know you're scared but you have to come with me." the cop told her.

Santana broke down crying, she was inconsolable.

"Please Santana, you need to go." Rachel tried.

The cop wrapped her arm around Santana's shoulder as she lifted herself up. They walked out of the school. There were police cars, swat cars, helicopter, ambulances, an cameras everywhere.

She got into the police car and they drove to the precinct.

"You need to call her dad." Santana said

"Who's that"

"Mr. Shuester.' she said simply

"Here, she said handing her the phone."

Quinn sat in the ambulance, she watched Dani carefully. The siren was loud and it was speeding through the city but she felt nothing. When they made it to the hospital they left Quinn to fill out the paperwork and Dani was rushed to the operation room.

A while later Mr. Shue ran into the emergency room and saw Quinn.

"Quinn!" he yelled

"Mr. Shue! Dani-" she started to cry harder when he grabbed her in a hug.

"Quinn what happened?!"

"Puck shot her! He brought a gun to school! He killed her!"

"What?!" he fell into the chair and buried his face in his hands and cried.

"Where is she?" he said as he lifted his eyes

"She's in the OR."

Quinn pushed her head against Mr. Shue's chest and he held her as they both cried unsure if the person they both loved would live to see another day.

_**If the weapon is your love, I got my hands up**_  
_**If you're gonna take me down, I surrender**_  
_**I'll give you anything you want**_  
_**Just don't leave me alone**_  
_**This is a hold up, this is a hold up**_  
_**If the weapon is your love, I got my hands up**_

* * *

HOLD UP BELONGS TO THE GODDESS, DEMI LOVATO! I DO NOT OWN GLEE! I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

LOVE YOU LOTS. XOXOX


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16- Fix a Heart from UNBROKEN

* * *

Dani was in the emergency what felt like forever, but after waiting for hours the surgeon came out.

"Are you Dani's cousin?"

"Yes!" Quinn yelled.

"I'd rather talk to her parents, have they been contacted."

"She's a foster child."

"Where are her guardians."

Mr Shue got face to face with the doctor.

"Two days ago, her foster dad raped that little girl to the point of tearing her apart, and shortly after her foster-mother beat her to a pulp. Her social worker has yet to fly in from wherever she lives. I'm her teacher, former teacher , and she's been staying with me. I'M HER FATHER! IF NOT BY LAW BUT BY HEART, SO HELP YOU GOD YOU WILL TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO KNOW ABOUT MY LITTLE GIRL!" he yelled with tears in his eyes.

"She made it through the surgery, but she's in a coma. We don't know how bad it is, it all depends on how strong SHE is." he told him.

Quinn and Mr. Shue looked at each other.

"How soon can we see her." he asked.

"She'll be in her room in a couple of hours, you can go in then."

'Thank you doctor." he said with a smile. "I'm apologize for the way I yelled at you.

"At least you're here." he stated.

Santana gave her testimony on what happened earlier and she ran out of the station and straight to the hospital.

She made it to the information and gave Dani's name.

They told her where she was and Santana ran to the halls until she made it to the waiting room and saw Quinn.

"Quinn!" she yelled. "Where is she?"

Santana ran up to her tears in her eyes.

"Quinn tell me she's ok."

Quinn hugged Santana, "Quinn! Tell me Dani is ok!"

"She's in a coma."

Everything around the Latina started to spin out of control, she felt a thousand knives fun through her heart, and everything went black.

"Santana! Santana! Can you hear me?" she heard faintly.

She had fainted and a nurse had come to her aid with a wet towel. Quinn sat her on the chair and gave her some water.

"She made it though the surgery, but she's stuck in the comma."

"She'll snap out of it right?"

"We're praying she does Santana."

"Where's Mr. Shue?"

"He's in there with her."

"When can we see her?"

"I don't know yet."

After a while Mr. Shue came out and stood in front of the two girls.

"The bullet went in through her stomach, but can you believe it didn't damage a thing, it just came clean out her back." he said in awe.

"Someone is watching out for her." Quinn stated looking up, as if to God.

"Can I see her?" Santana asked exasperated.

"Go ahead, they want her to get as much stimulation as possible, the coma she's in is temporary, but it could get worse."

With that Santana walked to the door with Dani's name on it and slowly opened it. She walked in and slowly closed it behind her. Immediately she heard the beeping of the machines and the hum of the oxygen mask Dani had on. She walked to the bed and stood beside her. She took Dani's hand in hers, and began to cry against the still girl's arm.

"Dani, my sweet Dani, if you can hear me, I just wanted to tell you- Dani I wanted to tell you that I love you." she choked.

Mr. Shue didn't completely trust Santana so after she left to go into Dani's room he followed and opened the door to listen in. He heard Santana crying and talking to her.

"I'm sorry, from the bottom of my disgusting sorry ass heart, I am so incredibly sorry. I'm sorry for your first day of school, I'm sorry for that day in the cafeteria, the day in the bathroom, the day in class, the day at the locker, the day at the bridge, and especially for this morning. I wish I would have reacted faster, Dani I'd give heaven and earth for me to be in your place now, I would have taken that bullet for you babygirl." she said as she squeezed Dani's hand. "If I ever get to see you alright again, I'll show you each and everyday how much I LOVE you, I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you. Dani, you saved my life... twice. I know you're going to say that I only love you because of that, but please understand that today happened because I've loved you since the first time I ever laid eyes on you. I love you more than my life, Dani please wake up. " Santana cried harder than ever. She grabbed Dani's hand and kissed it.

"I love you, Dani." and with that she leaned in and kissed the blonde's lips.

"I love you so much, Dani." she whispered again.

From behind the curtain Mr. Shue had heard everything and with tears in his eyes he walked back to Quinn.

"Santana wake up." Mr. Shue said as he shook her.

She had fallen asleep next to Dani.

"Dani!" she screamed as she woke up.

"You and Quinn have to go home and get some sleep." he said

"What?"

"Go home sweetie, you've had a long day. I'll stay with Dani tonight."

"No! Let me stay!" she cried

"Santana, go get some sleep. Tomorrow I have to go about getting guardianship for Dani, and you and Quinn have to come stay with her, so you need all the rest you can get."

Santana got up and kissed Dani's hand and followed Quinn to out the room, out of the hospital, and into her car.

When they got home they took their showers and both passed out from exhaustion.

Back at the hospital Mr Shue is sitting next to hospital bed, Dani's hand in his. 

"Dani, baby, if you can hear me please let me know. Please Dani." he begged.

He repeated that phrase to her for hours. At 4:04 a.m. Dani's hand moved in his. His head shot up and looked at her.

"That's my girl, come on Dani, you're the strongest human I've ever known. I know you can get out of this. Please Dani be strong." he cried

With that Dani's hand moved and her fingers grasped him. He pushed the button to call the nurse and as soon as she came in he began to talk to her again and the nurse saw when she moved.

"I'll get the doctor." she said.

After an hour and a half of Dani responding the doctor came in and started to stimulate Dani to wake up. Slowly she began responding by moving her body.

"Dani please, open your eyes baby." Mr. Shue cried.

"You can't rush these things." the doctor told him patiently.

"I just got her, I can't lose her. I cant stand seeing her like this. Dani, please."

With that Dani slowly opened her eyes.

"Dani!" he exclaimed looking at her beautiful brown eyes.

"Mr. Shue." she said barely audible.

"Dani, I'm right here." he said as he kissed her forehead.

Dani began wailing uncontrollably.

The doctors and nurses began to run around putting something else into the IV and giving her a shot.

"What's going on? he asked worriedly

"She's feeling the pain from the gunshot. The coma was for the worst part of the pain, but she will still feel it so we gave her something to numb it."

"You're okay." he said to her. "You're okay."

_**It's probably what's best for you**_  
_**I only want the best for you**_  
_**and if I'm not the best**_  
_**then you're stuck**_

_**I tried to sever ties**_  
_**and I ended up with wounds to bind**_  
_**its like you're pouring salt in my cuts**_

_**And I just ran out of band aids**_  
_**I don't even know where to start**_  
_**cause you can bandage the damage**_  
_**you never really can fix a heart**_

_**Even though i know what's wrong**_  
_**how could I be so sure**_  
_**if you never say what you feel, feel**_

_**I must have held you hand so tight**_  
_**you didn't have the will to fight**_  
_**I guess you needed more time to heal**_

_**Baby I just ran out of band aids**_  
_**I don't even know where to start**_  
_**cause you can bandage the damage**_  
_**you never really can fix a heart**_

_**You must be a miracle worker**_  
_**swearing up and down you can fix**_  
_**what's been broken yeah**_  
_**please don't get my hopes up no no**_  
_**baby tell me how could you be so cruel**_

_**It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts**_

_**Baby I just ran out of band aids**_  
_**I don't even know where to start**_  
_**cause you can bandage the damage**_  
_**you never really can fix a heart**_

_**Baby I just ran out of band aids**_  
_**I don't even know where to start**_  
_**cause you can bandage the damage**_  
_**you never really can fix a heart**_  
_**oh no no no**_  
_**you never really can fix a heart**_  
_**oh no no noo**_  
_**you never really can fix a heart**_

_**You never really can fix my heart**_

* * *

FIX A HEART BELONGS TO DEMI LOVATO. I DO NOT OWN GLEE. I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY! 

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

LOVE YOU LOTS XOXOX


	17. Chapter 17

Ch. 17- Give Your Heart a Break from UNBROKEN

* * *

It was 5 a.m., Quinn and Santana were fast asleep when suddenly Quinn's phone began to ring. Both girls shot up and Quinn grabbed it in a hustle.

"Is she ok?" she asked exasperated

"Good morning, yeah she woke up almost an hour ago. I didn't want to wake you then." Mr. Shue responded.

"Oh my god!" Quinn cried of happiness

"What?!" Santana asked worriedly.

"She woke up" she turned to say to Santana.

"See you in a bit." Mr. Shue said.

Quinn hung up and started to think. Santana was already up and about getting ready.

"Quinn hurry!" Santana said excitedly

"'Santana." Quinn said patiently

"Get up! Hurry!" she said without having heard her.

"Santana!" Quinn yelled. "Stop!"

Santana froze and looked at Quinn.

"What?" she asked.

"Santana, I don't think you should see Dani until I talk to her."

"What! Why not?"

"You don't know what she's thinking. You don't even know if she wants to see you."

Santana sat on the bed realizing that Quinn was right.

"Let me go to the hospital, I'll take care of Dani today and I'll talk to her."

"You don't think I'm good enough for her."

"It's not my place to decide that Santana, stop being like that."

"I'm not good enough for her."

"Dani will decide that. Look, her birthday is in 2 days, help me decide what we're going to do for her."

"Her birthday is in 2 days?! Why did you decide to tell me that until now?"

"Cause you'll work twice as hard to make it amazing" Quinn smiled.

Quinn took a quick shower and put on some sweats and made her way out.

"I'll call you when I can to tell you how she's doing." She told Santana before she left.

"Thanks."

Santana sat on Quinn's bed thinking hard about what the perfect apology/birthday surprise would be. She needed it to be perfect, perfect enough for Dani to actually forgive her. A thousand ideas flooded through her mind until finally she found the perfect one. She got up and showered. These next two days would be the busiest she'd had.

Quinn got to Dani's room in what felt like a heartbeat. She walked in carefully and stopped when she came to bed rail.

Dani turned to her and said "Hey there."

"Dani..." Quinn said as she pushed the rail down and grabbed Dani in a tight embrace. "Dani, I'm so glad you're ok!" she cried and cupped Dani's face.

"You saved my life Quinn." Dani said as she kissed Quinn's lips softly.

"Dani, I should have done something earlier, I smelled the alcohol on him, I should have killed him as soon as I saw the gun." she exclaimed.

"The important thing is that I'm okay, and that you're okay! You took a big risk doing what you did."

"When that gun went off and I wasn't sure who it had hit, I imagined it had been you so I became a thousand times more brave. Why was it you Dani?"

"Enough about all this, we'll have time to talk about it later."

"What do you want to talk about than?" Quinn asked with a smile on her face.

Dani scooted over so that Quinn had a spot to sit down on the bed and face her.

"Santana." Dani finally said.

"You want to talk about Santana?"

"Where is she?" Dani asked a little disappointed.

"I told her she couldn't come."

"Why?"

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to see her."

"Neither am I."

"She's in love with you Dani."

"I'd be in love with me too if I did what I've done for her."

"She's been in love with you." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"You don't treat the person you love that way."

Suddenly Mr. Shue came in through the door.

"She saw you last night Dani. I didn't trust her so I followed her in. I heard everything she said to you. She apologized for everything. When the doctor looked at your charts, he realized you started responding because of Santana."

"So suddenly everyone wants me to be with Santana?"

"No, but give her a chance to explain herself." Mr. Shue said as he kissed her head. "I have to go meet with my attorney, you'll be in good hands kid."

When Mr. Shue left Quinn straightened herself out and looked straight at Dani.

"Want me to tell you why Santana jumped off the bridge?"

Dani looked down at her hands, she had wondered that since the second she realized it was Santana she was saving.

"Do I want to know?"

"Yes, because I can see it in your eyes that you're in love with her too."

Dani tried to show she was angry but she couldn't deny it.

"Santana was going to have dinner with a family who had a son her grandmother wanted Santana to marry. Before the dinner, Santana went to the attic where her grandmother keeps some of her grandfather's things. Her grandfather died almost 2 years ago, Santana adored him and he worshiped her. Santana found a letter he had written to her on his death-bed, revealing a lot of things about him AND her grandmother. She forced him to marry her because of his money, she blackmailed him into it by saying she would tell everyone he was gay, his father knew he was and made sure she never got his fortune, and to get back at them she made him stay with her. He became fed up the last 5 years of his life and that caused him to make wrong decisions and he got AIDS. Santana was told he died of old age to hide the truth. She got in contact with her grandfather's friend and apparently Santana was heir to all his money. She came down an confronted her family, they condemned her. They said her grandfather was going to hell, and she would too since she was following too much in his foot steps. She got overwhelmed, she told me she wanted to be with him."

Dani sat there, no emotion on her face. She wanted to cry and scream but she just couldn't.

"When she was at the bridge she called me. Do you want to know what her last words would have been if you hadn't been there?"

Dani nodded her head.

"Quinn, tell Dani I love her."

Dani began to cry, her heart beat accelerated crazily. She buried her face in her hands, she was in so much pain. Quinn moved over to her side and held her. Dani cried until she fell asleep in Quinn's arms.

The nurse came in with breakfast and Quinn woke Dani to eat.

"Do you want to see her, I can call her?" Quinn asked.

"Not yet." she replied.

"Why?"

"I want to miss her." Dani smiled

"You already miss her."

"I want to yearn for her." she laughed.

Quinn laughed, "So how was your first kiss?"

"Really hands on." Dani laughed

"Well, look at that body." Quinn laughed squeezing Dani.

"It felt amazing, I felt fireworks and I thought I'd never need air again, her kiss was enough."

"Wow that's almost as amazing as she described it."

"What did she say?" Dani blushed.

"Well first of all she was as red as you are now. She said it felt like the very first time she heard you sing. Goosebumps started from the top of her head and like a wave rushed to her feet. Her heart was beating fast enough to beat any Nascar, and she said that your body was nothing less than a wonderland."

"She said all that?"

"Yeah, I thought it was so sweet that I kept in mind to tell you one day."

"Wait, when did she hear me sing?!"

"In the auditorium one day, after one of her-" Quinn stopped, she didn't want to remind her of those days.

"I had run there to cry" she said remembering. " I sang one of my favorite songs, wow, I had no idea she was there."

"She told me it was spectacular. When can I hear you sing?"

"Soon" she blushed.

_**The day I first met you**_  
_**You told me you'd never fall in love**_  
_**But now that I get you**_  
_**I know fear is what it really was**_

_**Now here we are,**_  
_**So close yet so far.**_  
_**Haven't I passed the test?**_  
_**When will you realize,**_  
_**Baby, I'm not like the rest?**_

_**Don't wanna break your heart**_  
_**Wanna give your heart a break**_  
_**I know you're scared it's wrong**_  
_**Like you might make a mistake**_  
_**There's just one life to live**_  
_**And there's no time to waste, to waste**_  
_**So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break**_  
_**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**_  
_**There's just so much you can take**_  
_**Give your heart a break**_  
_**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**_  
_**Oh yeah, yeah**_

_**On Sunday you went home alone**_  
_**There were tears in your eyes**_  
_**I called your cell phone, my love**_  
_**But you did not reply**_

_**The world is ours. If we want it,**_  
_**We can take it if you just take my hand.**_  
_**There's no turning back now.**_  
_**Baby, try to understand**_

_**Don't wanna break your heart**_  
_**Wanna give your heart a break**_  
_**I know you're scared it's wrong**_  
_**Like you might make a mistake**_  
_**There's just one life to live**_  
_**And there's no time to waste, to waste**_  
_**So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break**_  
_**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**_  
_**There's just so much you can take**_  
_**Give your heart a break**_  
_**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**_  
_**Oh yeah, yeah**_

_**When your lips are on my lips**_  
_**Then our hearts beat as one**_  
_**But you slip out of my fingertips**_  
_**Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh**_

_**Don't wanna break your heart**_  
_**Wanna give your heart a break**_  
_**I know you're scared it's wrong**_  
_**Like you might make a mistake**_  
_**There's just one life to live**_  
_**And there's no time to waste, to waste**_  
_**So let me give your heart a break**_

_**'Cause you've been hurt before**_  
_**I can see it in your eyes**_  
_**You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise**_  
_**Don't wanna break your heart**_  
_**Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache**_  
_**So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break**_  
_**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**_  
_**There's just so much you can take**_  
_**Give your heart a break**_  
_**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**_  
_**Oh yeah, yeah**_

_**The day I first met you**_  
_**You told me you'd never fall in love.**_

* * *

GIVE YOUR HEART A BREAK BELONGS TO THE PERFECT DEMI LOVATO. I DO NOT OWN GLEE. I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

LOVE YOU LOTS XOXOX


	18. Chapter 18

Ch. 18- In Real Life from UNBROKEN

* * *

Quinn, Mr. Shue and Santana sat in the waiting room.

"Why can't I see her?" Santana asked

"She doesn't want to see you yet." Quinn answered.

"Let's stop talking about that, do you guys realize tomorrow is her 18th birthday and she's going to spend it in a hospital?"

"Don't worry about that, I knew you guys wouldn't let me see her, so I didn't come to the hospital on purpose." Santana smile.

"What is it that you have planned exactly?" Quinn asked

"That's for me to know and for you guys to find out with Dani tomorrow."

"Don't burn the hospital down Santana."

Santana rolled her eyes," Will she be able to get out of her room?"

"Yes, in a wheelchair. But she can't leave the hospital."

"As long as she can leave her room" Santana smiled. "Do you have any idea what she wants?"

"She was digging my guitar."

"Digging?" Santana laughed

"You want my help or not."

"Okay okay, so a guitar."

"Yeah that and a recording contract" he laughed jokingly

Santana and Quinn looked at each other immediately.

"Girls, I was joking."

"No, no Mr. Shue she can get that for her." Quinn said excitedly.

"I can! Oh my god I can! I have to go!" Santana shot up and ran out of the waiting room.

"How can she do that exactly?" he asked Quinn

"Long story short, Santana's family likes to lie and hide recording companies and millions of dollars."

"What?"

"Santana owns a recording company as of Saturday."

"What?"

"Mr. Shue please."

"Wow, well..." he started

"I just hope she knows what she's doing."

"Dani can sing Quinn."

"I don't doubt she can. I just hope Santana doesn't use the other things her grandfather left her, one item in particular."

"What are you talking about Quinn?"

"Well let's just say you'll have a new daughter AND a daughter-in-law."

"Quinn, do you think Dani would marry her?"

"We're still young, I know she'd say yes to the engagement, but I would wait to actually go through with the marriage. Plus Santana just came into a lot of money, she needs to focus on running that business."

"I think Santana and Dani are smart enough to do the right thing for both."

"I hope so."

"And Quinn, she'll have you. Nothing can go wrong with a friend like you by her side."

"Thank you, Mr. Shue."

Santana ran out and called Mr. Reoput asking him for Robert's number. When she finally got it she dialed immediately.

She was on the phone with Robert for 3 hours, they talked about her grandfather, her family, the fortune, the company, everything there was to say was said. Finally Santana asked him to fly out and be there for Dani's surprise. Without hesitation he said he would be there, and said yes to considering signing Dani.

Santana sighed in relief. All she needed were a couple more details to make tomorrow one of the best days of Dani's life.

Santana made her way back to the hospital and found Mr. Shue sitting in the waiting room.

"How did it go with your attorney?"

"I have guardianship until tomorrow." he laughed

"You know to her it means a lot more that tomorrow."

"I know, I just-"

"Mr. Shue none of us would have known. And if anyone is allowed to have regrets."

"It's not your-"

"It is, I could have handled everything better."

"I know she's forgiven you."

"Mr. Shue, she considers you her father. So this is me being traditional."

"Oh god" Mr. Shue laughed.

"I want to marry your daughter."

"What?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "After everything that's happened I've realized that there is no one on this planet I want to be with more."

"You're 18, Santana."

"I have the world to offer her, I can protect her, and I'm insane about her tell me there is someone better for her. And she loves me too."

"What's your angle?"

"I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to her. Making up all the wrong I did to her, making up all her piece of shit foster parents did to her, make up how fucked up the world was to her."

"Her foster parent's were arrested, and her earlier ones are on trial. And the reason her social worker fled to God knows where."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that's one less thing you have to protect her from." he smiled.

"I have your blessing?"

"Of course!" he said as Santana hugged him. "If you ever hurt her, I will kill you Santana Lopez."

"That's the last thing I'll ever do."

She pulled out the small Tiffany box, and showed the ring to the man she'd give anything to call father-in-law.

"Do you think its good enough, my grandfather left it for her."

"Wow, Santana that's fantastic! It's stunning!" he exclaimed "It might be too heavy for poor Dani!" he teased

"Then I'll make sure to hold that hand for her" she smiled looking down to it.

"Are you going to ask her tomorrow?"

"Of course not, I'm going to wait until she gets out of the hospital, so she KNOWS and FEELS she has all the control. "

"That's very thoughtful" he said as he touched her hand.

"Mr. Shue, I'm moving to LA after graduation, would you mind if she left with me."

"If that's what she wants, there wont be much I can do about it."

"Oh and Mr. Shue I talked to Mr. Figgins, he told me to tell you the job is yours when you want it."

"What?"

"I told him everything, I mean he didn't need me to. There was no way he could let the best teacher in the world go."

"Thank you, Santana."

"Who's staying tonight?"

"I am"

With that Quinn came out and sat next to Santana."

"She fell asleep."

"Alright girls that's my cue to go in there. I'll see you both tomorrow." he kissed their hands and walked down the hall to Dani's door.

"How long have you been here?" Quinn asked

"Long enough to ask Shue to marry his daughter."

"Really, what did he say?"

"He said yes, and don't worry I'm not going to do it tomorrow."

"Okay good." she laughed

"Quinn." she said holding her hand. " Will you come to LA with me when we graduate?"

"What?"

"You know that I can't run that company without you. I wouldn't even know where to begin. You're better at being the boss."

"So I'm bossy" she teased

"Definitely." she laughed.

"Of course, but under one condition?"

"You can have all the money you want."

"No Santana, it's not about the money. I need you to make sure Dani is the one that enjoys herself the most."

"Way ahead of you, princess." she winked.

"Wait, what?"

"You'll see tomorrow."

_**But in my dreams**_  
_**I'm waking up to roses**_  
_**Champagne kisses**_  
_**I know it's**_  
_**Always, always gonna be**_  
_**Gonna be this way**_

_**In my dreams**_  
_**You're standing right beside me**_  
_**Two hearts**_  
_**Finally colliding**_  
_**Then I wake up**_  
_**And realize, realize**_  
_**This is real life**_  
_**This is real life**_  
_**Real life.**_

* * *

_**IN REAL LIFE BELONGS TO THE GREATEST WOMAN ALIVE, DEMI LOVATO. I DO NOT OWN GLEE! I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY!**_

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

LOVE YOU LOTS XOXOX


	19. Chapter 19

Ch. 19- Two Pieces from DEMI

* * *

Quinn had to admit she was worried about what Santana had planned for today. She got ready and made her way to the hospital to surprise Dani with a birthday morning cupcake. Just before she opened the door to the room she got a text from Santana.

_**Have Dani in the lobby in an hour.**_

Quinn smiled and walked in singing happy birthday. Dani smiled wide, tears threatening to fall.

"Make a wish." Quinn smiled

Dani blew out the candle and Quinn handed her the chocolate cupcake.

"Let's get you in the shower and dressed, we're going for a ride in the wheelchair."

"Can I eat this first."

"You can eat it later" Quinn laughed.

"But-"

"Shower."

Quinn helped Dani get clean and put on the clothes Mr. Shue had given her as a gift.

"Mr. Shue you have good taste in clothes" Quinn complimented as she helped tie Dani's Jordan's.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're old, dad." Dani realized what she had said.

Mr. Shue walked over to her and kissed her head. "Nothing is too good for you, kid."

Quinn got a text.

_**WHERE ARE YOU?**_

Quinn made a mental note to kill Santana for being so impatient.

Everything around them was quiet. Then as they turned the corner stood Santana, in the most beautiful little black dress. Her hair was up just like Dani loved it, she had the biggest bouquet of red roses in her hands and behind her was a gigantic bouquet of balloons. Including 4 that spelled out DANI and 2 that were a 1 and 8.

"Happy Birthday Dani."

"Oh my God!" Dani said, her mouth wide open.

Santana walked over to her and gave her the roses and gave Quinn the balloons. She leaned in and kissed Dani's cheek, only to have Dani pull her to her lips when she was straightening back up.

"You're welcome." she smiled. "Now if you all will follow me."

She got behind the wheelchair and soon they were in front of the hospital's chapel doors.

"Mr. Shue, will you open the doors?"

He walked up and opened both doors, everything was black. She pushed the wheelchair into the entrance and knelt next to Dani.

"Hit it!"

All of a sudden the lights turned on to show the chapel full of red roses and balloons just like the ones she had given Dani earlier. At the front there was a huge banner that said "Happy Birthday Dani" They dimmed again a spotlight hit the stage.

"Hello Dani, a little birdie told me it was your birthday." said a guy Dani had seen a couple of times, she knew his name was Blaine.

"So in your honor we wanted to sing you a very special song." added another guy she had seen, named Kurt.

Soon all the lights on the stage turned on to show what Dani would come to learn was the McKinley Glee Club. They sang a happy birthday to her, along with aerial acts and tumblers. It was a fantastic sight. When the song ended Rachel and Quinn came in pushing a huge cart with the biggest birthday cake she had ever seen. There were sparklers at the top and the layers had _Happy Birthday Dani _written on them. Dani was speechless.

Finn, the most handsome football player came and carried her so that she could blow out the candles.

"Make a wish angel." he smiled at her.

She closed her eyes and blew out the candles and opened them to a round of applause and cheering. He carried her to a special chair Santana had set up in the middle of the chapel for her.

"I want to sing something for you." Santana whispered in her ear.

One of the Glee member handed her a microphone.

"Dani, baby this is for you."

_**There's a girl, lost her way, looking for someone to play**_

_**There's a girl in the window tears rolling down her face**_

_**We're only lost children, trying to find a friend**_

_**Trying to find our way back home**_

_**We don't know where to go, so I'll just get lost with you**_

_**We'll never fall apart, cause we fit together right, we fit together right**_

_**These dark clouds over me, rain down and roll away**_

_**We'll never fall apart, cause we fit together like, two pieces of a broken heart**_

_**I know where we could go and never feel let down again**_

_**We can build sandcastles, I'll be the queen, you'll be my queen**_

_**We're only lost children, trying to find a friend**_

_**Trying to find our way back home**_

_**We don't know where to go, so I'll just get lost with you**_

_**We'll never fall apart, cause we fit together right, we fit together right**_

_**These dark clouds over me, rain down and roll away**_

_**We'll never fall apart, cause we fit together like, two pieces of a broken heart**_

_**Now I can lay my head down and fall asleep**_

_**Oh, but I don't have to fall asleep to see my dreams**_

_**'cause right there in front of me**_

_**There's a girl, lost her way, looking for someone to play**_

_**We dont know where to go, so I'll just get lost again**_

_**We'll never fall apart, cause we fit together right, we fit together right**_

_**These dark clouds over me, rain down and run away**_

_**We'll never fall apart, cause we fit together right, we fit together like two pieces of a broken heart**_

_**There's a girl, lost her way, looking for someone to play**_

"I love you with everything that I am." Santana said with tears in her eyes.

"Dani" she started as she kneeled in front of her.

Everyone gasped.

"Relax" she said annoyed

"Will you be my girlfriend."

Dani grabbed Santana's face and pulled her in for the best kiss she had ever experienced.

"Yes." she whispered in Santana's ear.

Santana reached behind the chair and pulled out a huge present.

"Your fist present, baby."

"Quinn." Dani said as she motioned Quinn to help her.

"Oh my god!" she yelled. "It's a freaking guitar!"

Quinn set it on Dani's lap and she began to stroke the strings. Soon she was playing the first few notes of "Here comes the Sun."

Dani began to sing only to be accompanied by Santana. For the entire song it was just both of them, no one existed but them. It was the most amazing feeling in the world watching Dani sing, she had the most beautiful voice, Santana was now more sure than ever.

When the song ended there was a round of applause and a man came straight to her clapping the hardest.

"You must be Dani" he said as he stretched out his hand and took hers to kiss it lightly.

"I've heard so much about you." he smiled "Santana was right about you young lady, you have the voice of an angel. That's why it gives me great pleasure to sign you to Villa Records, if that's what you would like."

"What?" Dani said in shock

"He's signing you Dani."

"This can't be happening."

"It is baby." Santana smiled.

"Think about it Dani, I'll be waiting by the phone for your reply." with that he kissed her hand again and kissed Santana's forehead.

For the rest of the morning and late in the afternoon everyone enjoyed talking, singing, and eating. Dani got to open a few more presents and got the news that she could go home in 2 weeks.

Santana wheeled Dani off into the elevator when everyone had decided to go home. She took her through a lot of hallways until finally she opened the door that led out to the roof.

Santana sat beside Dani on a chair she had set up.

"This was by far the best day of my life."

"I'm so glad you enjoyed it angel." Santana said as she kissed her.

"Dani, I'm going to ask you again. Now without everyone around, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course Santana." she smiled

She knelt in front of her. "Dani I will spend each waking hour making it up to you for all the wrong I caused you."

"I've forgiven you Santana."

"I don't deserve that. I don't deserve you. But as selfish as it seems, I'd die if I didn't have you now that I've known you."

"I need you just as much as you need me." Dani smiled.

Santana sat back up and they looked out to where the sun was beginning to set. Dani put her hand in Santana's lap and grabbed her hand and squeezed it. They watched the sunset together, Santana's heart beat out of control, watching something so beautiful with the love of her life was the most amazing feeling in the world. When all that gave them light was the streetlights and the moon, Santana turned to whisper in Dani's ear.

"I have one more birthday present for you."

With that Santana sent a text and in less than 5 minutes the sky was filled with the most beautiful fireworks Dani had ever seen. She turned to her girlfriend and placed a small kiss on her lips. Then with much more force she pushed their lips together, Santana begged to let her tongue in and Dani let her in immediately. Santana's tongue massaged and sucked her girlfriend's. Dani was getting really heated, she could feel all everything going down to her core. Santana carefully lifted her up and placed her in front of her on the chair. Dani looked into her eyes, "Santana, you're so beautiful." she breathed.

They kissed harder, Santana's hand exploring all the younger girl's body. Everything from her slim waist to her soft thighs and with permission Dani's oh so delectable ass. Santana moaned as soon as her hands made contact with the ass that she had wished to touch for so long. Dani pressed herself against her girlfriend, fighting hard for as much contact as they could manage. The Latina's tongue made it to Dani's neck and found her pulse and began to gently suck on it. The blonde was in a state of pure ecstasy. It was the first time she had experienced such a sensual encounter. Santana got a hold of beautiful lips and again their tongues danced together.

Dani finally pulled away, and looked at Santana.

"It's hurting." she sighed.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry I shouldn't have gotten so carried away" she said as she set Dani back on the chair.

"We both got carried away.

Once they were back in Dani's room, Santana asked if she could spend the night with Dani. After the past couple of days Mr. Shue and Quinn needed some sleep so they obliged.

"No funny business, Santana." Mr. Shue scorned

"Of course not." she replied in all honesty

Santana helped the shorter girl get ready for bed, and finally they both laid down. Santana had her wrapped around her arms and Dani laid her head on her chest.

"I love you, Santana."

"I love you angel, Happy Birthday."

Dani looked up at her and the Latina leaned in and they kissed.

"Let's not get carried away" Santana said out of breath

"It's so hard with you." Dani teased

"Dani, please. I'm on a bed with you, all you have on is a robe, and I love you more than anything but you could get hurt."

Dani fidgeted with something under the blanket and scooted over to Santana.

"Santana." she whispered. "I'm not wearing a robe.

Santana immediately lifted the sheets to confirm that Dani was wearing nothing but her birthday suit.

"Oh my god Dani! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Take it as pay back." she said as she threw the blanket on top of their heads so that Santana had a clear view of her body.

"No matter what you feel, you cannot touch me." Dani said as she looked into her lover's eyes.

Santana nodded as she bit her tongue.

The blonde trailed her fingers around every part of her body, making sure she gave extra attention to her most sensitive spots.

Santana soaked it all in with a patience she never knew she had. She watched as Dani touched herself and she fell more in love with each centimeter that those beautiful fingers came in contact with.

"You can kiss one place on my body, any ONE place." she smiled seductively.

* * *

TWO PIECES BELONGS TO DEMI LOVATO. I DO NOT OWN GLEE! I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY!

ALRIGHT GUYS 2 MORE CHAPTER TO GO!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

LOVE YOU LOTS XOXOX

YOU'RE WELCOME FOR THE 4! CHAPTERS.


	20. Chapter 20

I'm sorry for taking so long to update. Work has been so hectic lately especially because the holidays are coming up. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I wrote it as best as I could. It's not the best smut I've written so I'm sorry.

Ch. 20- Fire Starter from DEMI

* * *

Santana leaned in and ran her fingers through Dani's hair, she ran her hand down her back making sure she stopped before she touched her bottom. She took the younger girl's hand and she set it against her heart.

"Do you feel that Dani?" she said looking lovingly into her eyes.

"That's what I feel for you; naked, dressed, in a wheelchair, in a coma, walking, ALWAYS."

She grabbed Dani's forearm and found the place she wanted to kiss. She leaned in and kissed her tattoo, the tattoo that covered her scars.

Dani began to cry and she wrapped her arms around her. Santana tied her robe back on her and they fell sound asleep together.

**One Month Later.**

"Good morning beautiful." Dani smiled at her girlfriend.

"It smells so good." Santana said sleepily as she walked towards the cook.

She looked at Dani and said "Wow that shirt has never looked so good."

Dani was wearing Santana's favorite Raiders jersey.

"It's all I'm wearing." Dani teased.

"What? Really?" Santana smiled

She walked up to Dani and wrapped her arms around her waist slowly outlining her body to finally land on her ass. She gently grabbed it, and slowly pulled up the shirt to feel her soft skin. The shorter girl whimpered under the touch. She captured Santana's lips in a lustful kiss. Dani had never felt so hot, she ran her fingers through black hair and pulled her in closer, wanting as much contact as possible. Santana explored every inch of her girlfriends body making sure to be gentle but pleading.

"Bedroom. NOW!" Dani said as she broke the kiss.

"Are you sure? Are you ready?" Santana asked

Before she got an answer Dani was pulling her into the bedroom and onto the bed.

"Dani."

"Santana, I'm ready. I'm ready to be yours in every way."

Dani sat up on the bed and Santana sat and faced her. The taller girl took off her shirt and pants and was left with just panties and a bra. Dani looked at her girlfriend in awe.

"You're so beautiful Santana." she said as she tucked hair behind her ear.

"Tonight is about you Dani." And with that she grabbed the hems of the jersey and slowly pulled it over the shorter girl.

Dani was completely exposed to Santana. She pulled her hair out and it bounced freely on her beautiful shoulders.

"You're perfect" Santana said teary eyed.

"Your turn." she smiled.

Santana slipped out of her bra and panties, slowly never losing eye contact. They took in the image of them being at their most vulnerable.

Dani leaned in and captured Santana's lips in a deep kiss. The older girl pushed her onto the bed, on top of her.

"I love you , Dani."

With that she began to run kisses down her cheeks, down her neck, and onto her chest not missing a single inch. She made it to Dani's beautiful breasts and took a nipple in her mouth and sucked on it slowly and hard, causing Dani to jolt. She gave special attention to both nipples, she loved the way it made her girlfriend squirm. Dani moaned in absolute pleasure, having Santana suck made her quiver. She moved lower kissing her stomach and lower abdomen, making sure to leave sweet wet kisses on every centimeter of skin. She made it to Dani's center, she started kissing her thighs and made her way to the sweet smell of Dani's sex.

"Are you ready?" Santana asked

"Hurry!" Dani cried in need.

Santana kissed Dani's labia carefully.

"Santana! Quit teasing! Please!"

With that Santana shoved her tongue in licking up the pool that she had formed. With a suck to her clit, Dani came for the first time. Her body shook violently and Santana kept lapping. Dani's body kept twitching and contracting and Santana sucked harder and harder. Dani couldn't stop screaming in ecstasy. One orgasm after another, rush after rush, she was in heaven. After the third orgasm Santana stuck a finger in her began to penetrate her. Dani's hips began bucking against it. She pulled herself up to kiss her girlfriend, her finger never leaving her soaking pussy. Their lips battled, there was so much passion and need. Dani got the courage to find her way to Santana's dripping slit and stick her fingers in it. Santana gasped into the kiss but soon was thrusting into the intruders. They moved as one, thrusting and fingering until they both hit climax. Santana collapsed on her lover. Dani pulled her fingers out of the sweet pussy and lead them to her mouth where she seductively licked them dry for her girlfriend.

Dani pinned her on the bed and started going down on her the way she had done earlier. She stopped at Santana's sweet breasts and gave them her undivided attention. She made her way down and found her glistening and delicious slit. She parted the beautiful lips and found her pink clit and smiled. She dove in and took it in her mouth and began to suck. Santana was so wet, it excited Dani to have her girl soaked just for her. She took her index finger and began penetrating her to find her g spot. Santana squirmed under her. Her breath would hitch and so far the only thing she knew how to say was fuck and Dani.

Dani sucked and fingered and with her free hand started to rub Santana's button, with that she began contracting and lifting her hips. Santana came, she went to a high she had never been to. Her chest heaved and her body trembled. Dani laid next to her and smiled.

"Don't touch me." She said to Dani. "Please"

Dani smiled as she saw her girlfriend try to stop trembling and coming. She kissed her lips and Santana slowly fell into a sexually bliss sleep.

"I love you too, Santana."

_**There's an 'S' under my clothes**_  
_**On my chest where nobody else can see**_  
_**I light up when the doors are closed**_  
_**I am free, yeah**_  
_**And I wish I could make my move**_  
_**I can tell that you're really into me**_  
_**And I don't got a thing to lose, in my dreams, in**_**my**_** dreams**_

_**I'm a bad-ass jumping off the moving train**_  
_**I'm a Jane Bond, putting all them guys to shame**_  
_**I'm a wild card, and I'm gonna steal your game**_  
_**You better watch out**_

_**I'm a fire starter, make your blood run faster**_  
_**I melt hearts like water**_  
_**Yeah yeah oh woah yeah**_  
_**I'm a fire starter, I'm a sweet disaster**_  
_**I melt hearts like water**_  
_**Yeah yeah oh woah yeah**_  
_**Yeah**_

_**I might look all innocent**_  
_**But the embers are burning inside of me**_  
_**And I'm ready to take that step, can't you see, can't you see**_

_**I'm a bad-ass jumping off the moving train**_  
_**I'm a Jane Bond, putting all them guys to shame**_  
_**I'm a wild card, I'm about to take my aim**_  
_**You better watch out, watch out**_

_**I'm a fire starter, I'm a sweet disaster**_  
_**I melt hearts like water**_  
_**Yeah yeah oh woah yeah**_  
_**I'm a fire starter, I'm a sweet disaster**_  
_**I melt hearts like water**_  
_**Yeah yeah oh woah yeah**_

_**I'm so high, I'm burning up, kiss your lips, I'm waking up**_  
_**There's nothing more to be afraid of**_  
_**There's an 'S' under my clothes**_  
_**On my chest where nobody else can see**_

_**I'm a fire starter, make your blood run faster**_  
_**I melt hearts like water**_  
_**Yeah yeah oh woah yeah**_  
_**I'm a fire starter, I'm a sweet disaster**_  
_**I melt hearts like water**_  
_**Yeah yeah oh woah yeah**_  
_**I'm a fire starter**_

* * *

**FIRESTARTER BELONGS TO THE FLAWLESS DEMI LOVATO. I DO NOT OWN GLEE. I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**LOVE YOU LOTS XOXOX**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ch. 21- Neon Lights from DEMI**

* * *

**2 Months Later.**

Dani and Santana are now graduated and living in an apartment in Lima together.

"How would you feel about moving to LA?" Santana asked.

"What?"

"Well we need to be there when you start recording."

"I still can't believe you did that for me."

"I'd give you the world if I could." Santana smirked. "As a matter of fact I will."

"How's that?"

"We're filthy rich."

"You're."

Santana grabbed Dani's face. "We're, whats mine is yours."

Dani leaned in and kissed her hard.

"I love you, baby." Dani smiled

"I love you, more."

They started to kiss again, things were heating up when there was a knock on their door.

"Hey guys!" Quinn smiled as she let herself in.

"You're back!" Dani exclaimed and went to hug her.

"Yeah, I was in LA long enough to get everything signed and Robert showed me the ropes and gave me a lot of homework."

"I could not be more at ease knowing that everything is in your hands" Santana smiled at her.

"Oh, and Dani, Robert told me to drag you to LA if I had to." she smiled

"Let's go, Dani." Santana interrupted.

"What?"

"Now, lets go to LA today, call Robert and tell him to send the plane and to havea room at a hotel."

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Dani and I are flying out today. Why wait another day?"

Dani and Quinn smiled at each other as they saw Santana get up and go into the closet and get a suitcase.

The rest of the day was spent packing with the help of movers, Mr. Shue, Quinn, some football players, and them. By 10pm they were at the airport ready to board their private jet.

Landing in Los Angeles was overwhelming for Dani. Never in her life did she think she'd be here and much less with whom she was with and flying there for this reason.

The next two weeks consisted of Santana and Dani touring Los Angeles and Hollywood. They went everywhere from the Griffith Observatory to Hollywood Blvd to Universal City and everything in between.

Dani stood in the recording booth. It was her first day recording her first single. She could see Santana sitting in the control room and she smiled at her. That smile let her know that everything would be PERFECT.

Dani's song quickly jumped on the charts, it spread like wildfire. Everyone was getting to know the new artist. By the time she released her second single Dani was the hottest new thing. And by the time her album came out her first single was #1 on the charts.

And no matter where she went, whether it was an interview or a performance there was always that one person who she always looked at to help her though it. If she felt nervous or insecure she'd turn and she'd see the love of her life.

It was the day of Dani's first concert. Santana was in her changing room with her.

"I'm so nervous."

"You're perfect."

"I love you."

"I love you more. Now go knock em dead baby!"

Dani had never been so nervous, but as always she turned to look backstage and there was her beautiful girlfriend smiling and giving her a thumbs up.

It was a Sunday morning. Santana woke up and walked to the kitchen where she found Dani making breakfast. She smiled when she realized she was wearing her Raider's jersey. Thoughts of their first time invaded her mind and she couldn't help but smile. She ran back upstairs to get her beat pill and a little blue box. She walked back to the kitchen entrance and pressed play.

_**Baby, when they look up at the sky**_

_**We'll be shooting stars just passing by**_

_**You'll be coming home with me tonight**_

_**We'll be burning up like neon lights**_

_**Be still my heart 'cause it's freaking out, it's freaking out, right now**_

_**Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful, we're beautiful, right now**_

_**You're all I see in all these places**_

_**You're all I see in all these faces**_

_**So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time**_

_**Baby, when they look up at the sky**_

_**We'll be shooting stars just passing by**_

_**You'll be coming home with me tonight**_

_**And we'll be burning up like neon lights**_

_**Baby, when they look up at the sky**_

_**We'll be shooting stars just passing by**_

_**You'll be coming home with me tonight**_

_**And we'll be burning up like neon lights**_

_**Neon lights**_

_**Neon lights**_

_**Neon lights**_

_**Like neon lights**_

_**Like neon lights**_

_**Be still my heart 'cause it's freaking out, it's freaking out, right now**_

_**Shining like stars ''cause we're beautiful, we're beautiful, right now**_

_**You're all I see in all these places**_

_**You're all I see in all these faces**_

_**So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time**_

_**Baby, when they look up at the sky**_

_**We'll be shooting stars just passing by**_

_**You'll be coming home with me tonight**_

_**And we'll be burning up like neon lights**_

_**Baby, when they look up at the sky**_

_**We'll be shooting stars just passing by**_

_**You'll be coming home with me tonight**_

_**And we'll be burning up like neon lights**_

_**Neon lights**_

_**Neon lights**_

_**Neon lights**_

_**Like neon lights**_

_**Like neon lights**_

_**Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful, beautiful**_

_**You're all I see in all these places**_

_**You're all I see in all these faces**_

_**So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time**_

_**Like neon lights**_

_**Like neon lights**_

_**Be still my heart 'cause it's freaking out**_

"It's my favorite song." Santana said as she held Dani's waist.

"Really?" Dani smiled

"Yes, really."

"I wrote it after I recorded for the first time."

"What?"

"No matter how many spotlights, or camera flashes, or signs I have. I'll only ever need my neon light. You." she said as she leaned in for a kiss.

Santana lifted her onto the island and sat her down as their tongues and lips collided. She pulled away and got down on her knee. She pulled out the little blue box.

"Dani, there are a million other ways to do this. But seeing you like this; hair up , my favorite jersey on, and no make up. That's how I love you the most. I love you each and every other way, I'll love you , all of you forever. So will you do me the greatest honor of all and be my wife."

She opened the box to reveal the biggest and most beautifully shiny diamond she had ever seen.

Dani was crying, she was at loss for words.

"Yes! of course!" she screamed at last.

Santana smiled and they shared the most passionate kiss. She picked Dani up and carried her to the bedroom.

Once they were on the bed Santana looked into her eyes.

"I don't know how many times I've told you this, but let me tell you once more."

"What?"

"I fell in love with you the second I laid eyes on you, the moment I saw your face my heart skipped a beat, the moment I saw your lips I knew I wanted to kiss them forever, as soon as I saw your eyes I knew that I was in the most trouble I had ever been in. And I will be sorry for the rest of my life for..."

"For what Santana?"Dani interrupted.

"Dani.."

Dani pushed herself on her fiance. She pulled off the jersey and undid her hair all the while straddling Santana. She began to grind on her, she leaned into her and began to suck on Santana's tongue. She parted her legs and used one to slowly hump her. Santana ripped off her shirt and pants. She positioned Dani so that her clit would grind on hers. They rocked as one, their kisses were sloppy and wet and it excited Santana to have her fiance take over. Dani began sucking on her neck, biting hard making sure she squirmed. Santana grabbed both of Dani's breasts and began kneading them and pulling on her nipples hard.

"Fuck" yelled Dani.

She was able to take Dani's breast in her mouth and began to suck harder than she ever had.

"Oh my god, Santana! Harder! Please!"

She loved the attention on her breasts. Dani took her hand and let Santana feel her wetness. With that they got into the 69 position and all Dani could do was cum in her lover's mouth. She finally had the strength to part Santana's lips and begin to suck. She absolutely loved her taste. When they finally collapsed on each other Santana crawled to face Dani and grabbed her hand and slid the ring on her finger.

"I love you Dani."

"And I love you, Santana."

Santana spooned Dani and kissed her on her head.

Dani turned to face her and kissed her lightly on the neck.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Santana woke up and saw Dani laying next to her completely naked. She loved waking up to that. And today she decided to wake Dani up in a whole new way.

She spread her legs carefully and dove in to her pussy before she had a chance to wake up.

"Fuck, Oh my god santana!"

Santana didn't stop she drove her tongue in and out of her fiance, making sure to pull on her clit. She added 2 fingers at once, and Dani's hips bucked as she came. She humped furiously into her fingers loving the feeling of an orgasm after another the first thing in the morning.

Santana pulled herself up and let Dani taste herself.

"Wow, baby, goodmorning" Dani said out of breath.

"I have another surprise for you."

"What is it?"

Santana got up and went into the bathroom just to come out with a 10 inch rubber strap on.

"You're gonna try to stick that into my little pussy?" Dani teased

"I plan on tearing you apart with it." she smirked,

"Hurry the fuck up then!"

Santana went to kneel between Dani's legs and began to wonder how that monster would fit into her princess's little pussy.

She turned on the vibrator that was already inside her and slowly began to make the dildo into her fiance.

"Fuck!" Dani yelled.

It was halfway inside her and Dani was crying in ecstasy. With one final push the entire strap on was inside her tight little body and slowly Santana began fucking the shit out of her.

"Oh my fucking God Santana!" Dani yelled.

She pumped and pumped, Dani was dripping wet, there was cum everywhere. With 3 more full on thrusts Dani scratched Santana's back as a powerful orgasm ran through her body.

"Oh my god." she whimpered.

"I'm not done yet, baby."

And with that she began pumping faster, Dani's pussy had been stretched enough to swallow the strap with every thrust. Dani screamed at the top of her lungs, Santana's back was leaking blood from the scratching but she was finally going at a good enough rhythm for her vibrator to penetrate her g spot.

They came together, Santana pushed herself into Dani and ever so slowly pulled out. Dani was squirting and her legs were quivering.

"Dont touch me." Dani trembled

Santana leaned in and kissed her hard.

They laid down and Santana wrapped her lips around Dani's nipple like a baby, and took a late morning nap together.

_**FIN**_

* * *

NEON LIGHTS BELONGS TO THE MOST PERFECT HUMAN ALIVE, DEMI LOVATO. I DO NOT OWN GLEE. I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.

IT HAS BEEN INCREDIBLE WRITING THIS. I'VE GOTTEN SO MUCH SUPPORT AND REVIEWS FOR IT AND IT HELPED ME FINISH IT. THANK YOU TO ALL WHO WAITED AND READ EACH AND EVERY CHAPTER. AND AS YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED, I MADE SURE THERE WERE 21 CHAPTERS, 21 FOR THE 21 YEARS OUR BEAUTIFUL DEMI LOVATO HAS BEEN ON THIS EARTH.

BE ON THE LOOK OUT I JUST MIGHT HAVE A NEW STORY UP SOON!


End file.
